Repo Girl
by The Famous Fire Lady M
Summary: Mia, a strange girl with a morbid curiosity, becomes the first ever Assistant to the Repo Man, much to Nathan's chagrin. But first, she has to brave living in the Wallace Household. RepoxOCxNathan. Yes, it's a love triangle.
1. M! or THE SAME TITLE AS THE STORY

AN: Um. The only explanation for this was, frankly, I got really bored. XD Also, apparently, I write unusually well late at night and/or early in the morning. Like 2:00 am, on the dot, which is when I finished this chapter/introduction. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo!, the Darrens do as well as TZdunich. Although this chick whose name I am not sure of, I think she's my writer's persona from the Survivor fanfic, she belongs to me. XD (or do I belong to her?)

* * *

It was dark and the smog was unusually low to the streets on this night.

Standing on a random street corner, right across from the Wallace's house, was just a teenaged girl in a swishy red trenchcoat and what could have been hooker boots. With cleats attached. Underneath the swishy red trenchcoat seemed to be just regular blue jean shorts and a pink t shirt with a triangular-headed chibified thingy.

Swung over one shoulder was a bizarre cross between a cricket bat and a Chinese wok.

The girl had a smirk on her face as she softly sung the words "Reeee-poooo Maaaaan. Reeee-poooo Maaaaan."

It was clear she had a death wish, or some odd morbid fascination. What kind of nutjob goes searching for the Repo Man, the Legal Assassin, the Night Surgeon?

Somebody who had a mission, that's who. This girl wasn't an ordinary teenager. That much was clear from the outfit she was wearing and the weapon she was carrying.

This girl wanted to be the first assistant to the Repo Man. The first assistant ever. Not like those stupid GeneCops. Those people were idiots. But then again, pretty much all of the little people at Geneco were morons. They were the ones who gave her this idea, the ones who gave her all the information she could ever need…

She was going to put this plan into action as soon as she tracked down the Repo Man. It wasn't very hard. She knew who he was under that helmet. Under that bucket-like helmet, with the zydrate-blue goggles attached, showing only his cold hazel-green eyes.

He was Nathan Wallace. Hence why she was outside his house, her red coat blending in awfully well with the black buildings. She couldn't help but start to whistle a Blind Mag song.

Wait! Something was coming out of the building. Aha! Target in sight. One Nathan Wallace, his shiny and swishy pleather trenchcoat swishing away behind him. His face wasn't visible through the bucket-like mask but she knew it was him. Now to follow him and hopefully not get caught.

It was easier than she originally planned. The smog made a perfect cover, and with the neon lights glaring through the mist, her red coat blended in near perfectly.

From the shadows, she watched him chase a scalpel slut . She couldn't help but cheer silently when he had the whore cornered and disemboweled her with ease. The trenchcoat'd teen wasn't a bad person by nature, just the sight of a badass guy ripping apart what might have been a prostitute amused her. Plus she was bored and _anything_ exciting would have made her happy. Hell, anything gory and involving blood. She wasn't picky.

Sooner or later, either he would find her or she would have to confront him.

She chose the latter.

Sweeping out of the shadows, her scarlet trenchcoat billowing out around her, she cut an impressive figure. But the Repo Man was nearly a foot and a half taller than her, and the effect of her badassery was lost.

The Repo Man let out a low guttural growl at the sight of her and brandished his scalpel, it's blunt tip gleaming in the murky darkness. "Who the fuck are you?"

She glanced over her shoulder, just in case. Moments like this made her extra paranoid. "They call me M. Just M."

The Repo man scoffed, his voice muffled under his bucket-like helmet. She could see the skin around his eyes bunch as he made a face under the mask, his skin tinted blue by the goggles. 'Just M, huh? Don't you know who I am?" The next words he spoke chilled her to the bone, and although his voice was muffled, she could feel the gravelly harshness practically make the air vibrate around them as he leaned closer to her. "Don't you know what I could do to you?"

She shivered inwardly but remained cool, calm and collected. "Of course I know. I'm not stupid. You think I didn't research everything I could about you before I hunted you down like this? C'mon. I'm not a moron. I know everything there is to know about the Repo Man, the Legal Assassin, the Night Surgeon."

"Oh-ho? If that's true, then you should be even more afraid of what I'm capable of. I don't feel remorse. Not for anybody, _especially _not for a weak sniveling girl like you."

This got her totally pissed. She launched herself at the Repo Man, pressing her wok-bat-combo to his exposed throat, standing on her toes to reach his neck. She curled her lips into a snarl. "I am _not_ weak."

He didn't exactly back off, per se, but he could tell she meant business, and his eyes narrowed.

He slashed outwards with his scalpel, and, quick as lightning, she dodged, and parried the swipe with her cricket bat. He jabbed towards and she stepped to the side and blocked the move. His scalpel lodged in the flat side of the bat. She jerked the scalpel out of his hand and pulled the embedded object out of her bat with ease.

She twirled the scalpel between her fingers, slinging the bat-wok over her shoulders with her other hand. "I told you I'm not weak."

"Heh, so you've said." He exhaled, tightening his hands into fists with a soft squeak. "Now why the hell are you here anyway?"

"I wanna become a Repo Girl." She replied, cocking her head to the side. "I went to GeneCo but they said I was too young and stuff."

Too young? How old _was _this kid_? _

"So, uh. Kid. How old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen. Gonna be seventeen in a few months." She held the scalpel out to him. "Is that too young to be disemboweling debtors?"

He snatched the weapon from her grasp, examining it for damage. "Looks like you got yourself a new job, kid."

She grinned, looking manic in the reddish streetlight. "Yess.." She growled, stretching out the s, making it sound like she was hissing through gritted teeth.

"Okay then."

He glanced to the corpse at their feet.

"First job."

He tossed some thick rubber gloves at her with one hand, they hit her square in the chest, bouncing off to her waiting, outstretched hands.

"Prep the defaulted organs for transport."

* * *

AN: well, uh. I dunno. Review, I guess?  
Cheers. TFFLM


	2. Picnic? or EARLY ONE MORNING

AN: well, uh. I know that the last chapter was supposed to just be a oneshot, but dammit, the story now has a mind of it's own. There is now a slight plot setting up. Soo yeah. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo!, nor do I own anything in this story. Except M, or does she own me..?

* * *

It was close to five fifty-eight, early in the morning. The sun had not yet risen, and it was at that golden hour when neither zydrate addicts nor Repo Men lurked about in the dank recesses of the maze of alleyways throughout the city. Only one person, a brightly dressed teenaged girl in combat boots, -and, surprisingly, _not_ a red trenchcoat- carrying what appeared to be a picnic basket over one arm, wandered the streets. Surprisingly enough, the smog had dissipated enough to see the sky. Albeit the view was marred ever-so-slightly by the revolving signs floating midair.

"Hi!"

There she was, that M girl. On Nathan's front stoop. At six in the morning. Six. In the goddamned morning. And wearing bright colors, no less, standing out in the pre-sunrise gloom. Why the hell was she so damned peppy all the time? Especially _now_?

Nathan was groggy and his hair stood up at all angles. His glasses were missing, and he was also in the clothes he was wearing the night before, though she didn't know that.

He was gripping the door like a vice with one hand, his knuckles turning white, and running his other hand through his hair.

Trying really really hard to be civil, though failing miserably, he spoke slowly, through gritted teeth. "Why. The _Hell_. Are you here?"

She gave him a broad smile. "I thought I'd swing by and drag you out to, I dunno, do something?"

He just gave her a blank look. "What? At six in the morning?"

She nodded, ever-energetic and gestured to the basket slung on one arm, as well as gesturing over her shoulder in one flowing movement. "Watch the sunrise? Maybe in the graveyard?"

He groaned, tilting his head back as he thought about it and glanced backwards into the house.

"Give me a moment."

He kind of didn't want to do this but, hey, if this girl came to see him, there must have been a good reason behind it. A good logical reason. Probably involving Repo or something.

He shut the door, and made his way up the stairs.

He was debating whether or not to jot down a note to Shilo. He didn't think he'd be gone long enough for her to notice.

Back down the stairs he ran, after changing his clothes and packing a scalpel into his shoe. For emergencies, he told himself. Or rather, Repo told him that to hush him up and ease his worried mind. He decided against leaving a note for Shilo. He would be back in less than an hour.

Pulling the door open with such force the doorknob almost came off, he leaned against the jamb.

"Where were we? Oh yeah. Sunrise. In the graveyard."

She nodded.

"Let's go."

Again he ran his hands through his hair, not to neaten it, just as a nervous tic and he yawned. Getting up at 6 am still affected him, and it wasn't like he had gotten a good night's sleep the night before, being out on Repo duty.

After a short-albeit uncomfortable-trek through the graveyard, they were completely settled.

It seemed the M girl was fully supplied with various items, including but not limited to, tea as well as coffee-Nathan was always partial to a good steaming cup of Earl Gray in the morning. How she guessed that, he would never know- and a blanket of some kind.

It was when he reached up, almost subconsciously, to adjust his glasses, that he realized he left his glasses inside. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

"…My glasses.." He muttered, half under his breath, glancing at her back, because she was facing towards the East, away from him.

She turned. "Hmm? What's wrong..? ..Oh. Your glasses." She flashed him a knowing smile. "You can see just fine without them. ..Just ask the Repo Man."

He shot her a scathing look at the name of his alter ego. He just didn't feel, well, _right_ without his glasses. Like he was more vulnerable, which was a completely irrational fear, seeing as that same, insane Repo was just under the surface and would kill anyone posing a threat to him or Shilo.

Maybe it was the fact that Repo didn't seem to come out when he had his glasses on, unless the circumstances desperately called for it -he didn't like Repo coming out when not needed anyway. Those glasses were his security blanket. They kept him sane, human even. As it were, he _needed _those glasses. Even if he could see well enough without them, which he could.

"Hey. You okay?" She asked, sounding somewhat distracted as she unscrewed the cap off of a steaming thermos. He looked up at her, knocked out of his reverie by her voice.

"Uh, yeah. Fine." He stuttered out and clasped his left thumb tightly in his right fist before she got a chance to see it.

He looked down at his hands; his left thumbnail was chipped down past the skin, and a thin sliver of red was starting to show along the edge. He had been prying the nail -as well as the skin- off the side of his thumb nervously -without noticing it- as he thought.

He put pressure on his bleeding thumb by sitting on his hand, the now-stinging thumb curled up inside his fist.

To get his mind off of his hand -as well as get something he was thinking about off his chest, he cleared his throat and asked one simple question.

"What did you drag me out here to tell me?" He hoped to God it was something important, and not some odd whim she decided to act out, making the Repo Man have a picnic with her.

"Well, Mr. Wallace, Nathan. May I call you Nathan?" She asked, hastily, and continued on before he could answer. "Nathan, it has come to my attention that your daughter is probably going to go crazy if you keep her cooped up in that big fancy house of yours with nobody else to talk to but you."

"What are you getting at?" He inquired, examining his thumb once more. It stopped bleeding, though it still stung like the dickens.

"Well, I was wondering," She paused, stretching and yawning. So the early waking time was indeed getting to her -as she tried to hide it before.

"Wondering what?" Nathan suspected this was going a direction he didn't want it to take. No way was he allowing his Repo life and his regular normal life to ever meet. Not even if it was for Shilo's benefit. It was too dangerous. Especially if this M girl let out any secrets about Repo.

"I was wondering if maybe I can meet her." She blurted, sounding less like an adult and more like a little kid asking if they could get a puppy.

"…Meet Shilo?" he asked, slowly, as he stalled for more time. He had to tell her no. he couldn't risk Shilo finding out about Repo. But then that little guttural voice hissed in the back of his mind that maybe it was a good idea after all. That perhaps it would make it easier on Shilo to stay inside and never ever get hurt.

"Yeah. Can I? Please?" She went down on her knees and pleaded in front of him. He remained apathetic to her begging, a look on his face similar to that of unamused displeasure.

She decided that maybe beseeching him wouldn't be the greatest idea so she snaked her hand down and tugged the scalpel out of his shoe. Pointing it at him, her eyes ablaze, mouth curled into a leer, she spoke in an unsettling tone, only half-joking. "Don't make me torture you to make you say yes."

Repo vocally approved of her unnerving threat in the back of his mind, and he couldn't help but say yes to her now. Even though if he wanted to, he could have fought back. But then again, it wouldn't have worked very well, seeing as Repo accepted her original idea and supported her every word, even going so far as to commending her for her quick thinking to use his own weapon against him.

He groaned through clenched teeth.

"Fine. But if you tell her anything about Repo, I will gut you myself."

She stabbed his scalpel into the dirt around them and grinned back -her smile still making him uneasy- at his near-shattered countenance. "Okay but no promises."

She held up a little chipped mug filled with steaming black coffee, almost like syrup with the amount of sugar in it.

"Cheers."

He clicked his mug full of tea against her mug, careful not to let anything spill and begrudgingly muttered out a reply.

"Cheers."

* * *

AN: lol. I dunno why but I felt like giving Natey a bit of Giles' personality. Like the kind of stuffy tea-loving fanboyish thing? XD Also, M is insane. As viewed in the Survivor fanfic where the same persona is the host!

R&R please.

Cheers.

TFFLM


	3. Repossession! or ALLITERATION IS FUN

**AN: Um, lol, this one is more of an exploration of Repo and M working together. XD M will meet Shilo soon… eventually.. When I get around to writing it.. I mean.. yeah. :D I would like to thank all of those reviewing. You guys know who you are. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera or anything within it. Terrence Zdunich, Darren Lynn Bousman and Darren Smith do. I barely own M. :D**

* * *

It was probably around eleven fifty two. Just about the time when all the repossessions and Zydrate

deals were going down. Nathan himself was getting ready to go out and do his job, though he loathed it,

right as there was a soft knock at the door. At first, he didn't hear it, too engrossed in strapping himself into

his dark green-black overcoat and psyching himself up for the assignment; but then the knocks grew louder

and more insistent, sounding more and more like somebody kicking at the solid door with heavy boots.

Finally, after listening, silently, holding his breath for just the briefest of moments so he could hear it, he stepped back out from behind the fireplace and answered the door. It occurred to him how ludicrous it was to go back through the secret entrance and answer the door instead of going outside and continuing on his way. But that guttural voice in the back of his mind said other wise. And, as it were, Repo was always stronger at night, especially when the task called for his cold demeanor.

He stomped towards the front door, his pleather overcoat billowing out around his feet. Nearly ripping the sturdy door right off it's hinges as he seized the doorknob, he was, oddly enough, unsurprised that it was that M girl. His so-called 'assistant' was standing in the doorway, right on the front stoop, hands clasped tightly behind her back, dressed in that idiotic red trenchcoat of hers.

"Hiya!" She sounded so peppy for one about to go out and deal fatal blows to her victims. Seriously, what the hell was with this girl? It was either one of two extremes; obscenely early in the morning, or late at night. There apparently was no in-between for her.

"What the hell is it this time?" He growled, somewhat cross, and in no mood for games.

She grinned at him. "I knew it. I just _knew_ you were going out tonight to reclaim some defaulted organs. I'm so coming with you."

He rolled his eyes. "Look. If you're going to go out and repossess organs with me then you can't just _show up _at my doorstep right as I'm ready to go."

"Then you gotta give me your number." She replied, her voice patronizing, as she leaned her elbow against the doorjamb.

He sighed, sounding irritated. "Can we just go?" His voice grew deeper and ever-so-slightly more menacing as he insisted. "We'll talk about this later. We need to go."

Her own voice seemed to get more mature, darker in nature. "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Hey!" She stopped walking behind him, her steel-toed boots making loud echo-y clacking noises as she snapped her feet together where she stood. "We've been out here for like four hours. The sun's gonna come up soon and we have yet to find this defaulter."

"Shut your trap." He hissed, his voice definitely gravelly-er and more chilling. She quieted almost instantly, mostly because she couldn't think of a witty come-back.

"Oh c'mon. The debtor's a Z-fiend. He's probably dead by now. An overdose or something. Look, we're not gonna find him. Can we just go home?" She complained, dragging her boot-clad feet.

He swiveled on his heels, his coat going swish as he stomped towards her, bending forward to be at eye level with her. Grabbing her jacket and very nearly hauling her off her feet as he stood upright, he snarled in her face.

"_Home_ is not an option. And look, I don't know what 'home' you're referring to, but you are not coming back to _my_ house."

Her feet dangled as he held her at his eyelevel. Her head bobbed, chin hitting his tightly clenched fist as he growled, though his words were muffled by the mask. "Is that clear?"

She grinned at him, her face looking feverish in the gloom and spoke clearly, though her voice sounded strained because of the collar of her jacket tightly wound against her throat. "Crystal clear, mister boss man." And with that, she attempted to salute and failed very much so.

He dropped her and she stumbled back, her hands flying to her throat as she choked, catching her breath.

"What the hell? Are you trying to freaking kill me!" She wheezed, doubled over, hands resting on her knees.

"No." He snapped back at her impatiently and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the alleyway. "Now let's go. I just spotted our quarry."

She yelped as he yanked her off of her feet again as he started barreling down the road towards the unsuspecting victim as he lay splayed along the warm concrete.

Stepping swiftly out of the shadows, if you'll pardon the alliteration, the Repo Man took a knee and slit the unconscious Z-head's throat. Only a soft gurgle could be heard as blackish blood bubbled up from the slash and from his mouth. Setting quickly to work, cutting out the defaulter's lungs, he cracked the guy's ribs to get at the soft tissue underneath, the loud popping sound from the broken bones echoing through the deserted alley.

Repo turned towards his self-styled side-kick, (again with the alliteration) and held up the scalpel towards her. "Your turn. Show me you got the guts to do this, kid."

She took the sharp object with a sly grin and kneeled beside him and the corpse. With acute precision, she cut both lungs out of the cadaver , not at all damaging the flesh.

"You know, dissecting people is easier than frogs or any other lower animals." She mused, still focused on the body as she eased the organs out of the chest. "I was always good at that in school. Cutting open things and removing the inner parts." She took out a roll of plastic wrap, and secured it around the twin organs. "But I always found it easier to cut things open when I sang while doing it. I don't know why."

He made an impatient huffing noise in the back of his throat. When she was done, he grabbed the bundle and stuffed it into the portable cooler.

"Let's go. We're done for tonight." He hissed as, behind him, the sky growing lighter, the very start of the sunrise edging over the tall buildings, casting everything into shadow.

She stood and stretched, brushing her hands together to get the more-solid muck off of them.

"Finally! Let's go home. I'm beat."

"You mean, _you're_ going to your own home, and I'm going to mine." He corrected her as they walked towards the Wallace household after they had returned to the part of the city where he lived.

"Nuh-uh, boss. I live so freaking far away. And I'm practically dead on my feet." She moaned, complaining.

He braced himself, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying really hard not to lose his temper. "If you so much as make _any_ noise at all, I'll kill you in your sleep, you understand me?"

She nodded sleepily and saluted, marching slowly into his house through the secret entrance to the graveyard.

"And this is for one time only. I can't have _two _immature teenaged girls running through my house."

"Yes, sir, boss!" She replied, that same wicked grin that gave Nathan the chills plastered across her face, though she looked like she would fall asleep standing up if she could.

* * *

Later, when she had crashed and was completely asleep on the floor, curled up in a fetal position like a little kid, Nathan was back and keeping an eye on her, just in case she did anything crazy. She wasn't annoying when she was asleep, and he had to admit, she was starting to grow on him. Like an out-of-control puppy that needed to be trained.

He couldn't help but smile a little bit when he noticed she was sucking her thumb. She really was a different person when she was asleep. The thumb in her mouth as well as the smudges of dirt and god-knows-what else on her face made her look years younger, like an innocent little five-year-old.

Too bad that innocent inner-child wouldn't last. Tomorrow was another day and with it came another set of organs to repossess.

He closed his eyes and just willed himself to sleep peacefully, though he knew it wouldn't happen. Even though Repo hadn't shown his face, or rather, he hadn't heard that disquieting voice in the back of his mind, since their latest repossession, only hours before.

He was starting to think this M girl was maybe a good idea to keep around after all. She kept Repo happy. Or at least as happy as one could get him without murder and mayhem.

* * *

**AN: This one is slightly more serious. Anyway, read and review please!**

**Cheers! TFFLM.**


	4. Mia? or SHINY CHROME UTENSILS

**AN: Um, well. I've been churning these out like crazy. I'd like to thank Emmaline and A-Creature-Of-Darkness for sticking by for the past few chapters. :D**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN. WILL NEVER OWN. EXCEPT M.**

* * *

It was dark in wherever she was, and she wasn't sure what time it was. Not that she minded, although it was pretty cold too. She sat up and stretched, linking her fingers together and she reached upwards; her back gave out a few satisfying pops and she relaxed.

Looking around, she noticed she was on the floor in Nathan's bedroom. A few feet away was a chair, with a very-much-asleep Nathan sitting in it. He had his elbow propped up on the chair's armrests and was resting his head on his hand. It looked as though he had fallen asleep while on guard duty or something.

She cracked a smile and slipped off her huge-ass boots and her swishy red coat, so that she wouldn't make noise walking around. She then got to her feet as quietly as possible and padded down the hallway, looking around his house.

Yes, she was wandering around his awfully dark house, marveling at the amount of creepy pictures of his dead wife lining the walls. Those pictures freaked her out, it was as if the eyes followed you wherever you went. It sent a shiver down her spine. She didn't really get why he had so _many_ pictures of Marni.

She swept down the hallway and down the stairs, the big picture of Marni above the fireplace nearly giving her a heart attack as she saw it from the corner of her eye. She really didn't know where she was going, but she was _trying_ to find the kitchen. And she figured she would make food as thanks for Nathan letting her stay there. The guy probably did all of his own cooking, plus he looked like he needed the sleep.

Aha! There it was, the kitchen. In all it's shiny chrome glory. Hell, it looked like it had never even been used. The stainless steel countertops were shiny in the pre-dawn soft light emanating from the cracks in the shutters of the mostly-closed windows. She had to let some light in so she ripped them open, letting the room fill with the sunshine.

She pranced around the counters cheerfully, looking through cabinets and twirling happily as she hummed a tune to herself. (One that would sound awfully familiar to the viewers at home.) Grabbing various foodstuffs, she set about cooking breakfast.

It wasn't hard to find most of the utensils she needed, it was like Nathan was a neat-freak or something and everything had to be perfect. Either that, or the kitchen was never ever used. Grabbing a small toaster -also shiny and chrome- from an overhead cabinet she had to stand on her toes to reach (it had to be because Nathan was so damn tall), she set it on the counter as quietly as she could and shoved a few slices of bread into it. The bread hadn't even been opened and it was soft, like he had just bought it.

It popped up after a few moments, and, in the deathly silent house, the sound kind of made her jump. She grabbed the toast slices gingerly, as they were really hot, and slapped them onto a plate.

Seeing as that was done, she dredged through the refrigerator, which was also chrome. Again, everything was so neat and tidy (and so damn shiny)! It was as if nobody lived there, which kind of creeped her out a little.

Nathan woke to the smell of food wafting up the stairs, and the faint sound of somebody cooking in the kitchen. He was slightly disoriented because of this, almost forgetting completely about M. He quickly got to his feet, despite his protesting back which ached because of the way he fell asleep, and crept down the stairs, not bothering to check up on Shilo.

He snuck into the kitchen, thinking he was probably going to catch a very stupid burglar mid-theft. Instead he found a very chipper M frying eggs with her back turned to him. He made a noise, leaning his hands against the counter, which bumped the whisk she had used, making it clatter to the floor rather loudly.

To his surprise, and (somewhat) horror, Shilo was leaning against the counter furthest from him with a smile on her face. "G'morning, dad!"

M swiveled, a spatula (also shiny and chrome) in one hand, also slightly surprised. "Hey, didn't think you'd be up before noon. I made breakfast." She nodded towards the dishes of food piled on the middle counter.

"And I helped." Shilo added, also cheery today.

Nathan put aside the fact that Shilo was out of her room and cocked his head to the side, surveying the amount of food she made.

"I thought, since you let me stay here, I would do you a favor and cook." She beamed up at him. "And Shilo came downstairs and she wanted to help."

Nathan took M aside, again, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying very very hard not to lose his temper in front of Shilo. "She's sick. She shouldn't be out of her room."

"Oh, c'mon, she's fine! Look at her." She pointed to the girl with her shiny silvery spatula, and indeed, Shilo looked perfectly fine, scarfing down a huge stack of pancakes as if she hadn't seen real food in years.

"Oh my god, Mia." Shilo exclaimed through a mouthful of maple-y goodness, and what she said was hard to understand, but the gist of it was: "You are such an amazing cook! Dad's got nothing' on you!"

"…Mia?" Nathan whispered, raising an eyebrow, slightly hunched to meet M's eyes.

"Hey, I can't stay M to you guys anymore. I figured since I'm your friend and all," she batted her eyelashes at him, totally in a belittling way, "you can call me by my name."

"Yeah!" Shilo butted in as she gulped down a glass of milk, washing down the mound of pancakes she just ate. "You gotta let Mia stay, Dad! She cooks way better than you do.. I mean.." She looked down at her plate, fiddling aimlessly with her syrupy fork.

"May I have a word with you?" Nathan took M by the elbow and led her out of the kitchen.

"What in the name of all that is holy are you thinking!" He hissed at her, not raising his voice so Shilo didn't hear.

"Look, I told her I'm just a friend who was just stopping over for a bit." She replied, defensively, putting her hands up.

"You didn't tell her _anything _at all about Repo?" Nathan inquired, his eyes searching her face for some trace that she was lying.

"No! I didn't. Look, can we go back in there now? I left some pancakes cooking and I think they might be burning." She glanced towards the doorway anxiously.

"Fine. But don't think we're through with this little chat." Nathan released his grip on her arm and they both went back into the kitchen.

"What were you guys talkin' about?" Shilo asked, swallowing the last traces of her pancakes. She made a face. "Grownup stuff?"

"Your father and I-" Did she really just say that? Jeez, she was really sounding like a mom. "I mean, Nathan and I, We, uh.."

Her gaze went to where she left the pancakes cooking, what she was going to say pretty much forgotten for the moment. "What the hell?"

Shilo smiled looking guiltily at her empty plate. "They got all burnt so I ate them so they wouldn't go to waste."

"Those were for your dad." M spoke, fairly blankly.

Nathan turned and walked out of the room, his voice gruff and almost completely sounding like Repo. "I'm not hungry anyway."

M watched him go. "Have it your way then."

She then turned her attention back to Shilo, a big grin on her face. "I think I'm getting to him. I really do."

Shilo shrugged silently, as her face was stuffed with food, her cheeks puffed out like some sort of rodent, her attention on the rapidly vanishing massive stack of pancakes. Jesus, could that girl eat or what? She must have really liked pancakes.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Aha. Um. I'm starting to debate whether or not to make M older. Like, maybe, 20-ish and she lied about her age..? Um, comment in the reviews section on whether or not to make her older, seeing as I may dip this into a RepoxOC sort of deal. XD Um. **

**REVIEW AND YOU GET A SHINY CHROME KITCHEN UTENSIL OF YOUR OWN. STRAIGHT FROM NATEY'S BIG-ASS HOUSE!**

**cheers! **

**TFFLM**


	5. Jealous? or SHILOXMAPLE SYRUP EQUALS OTP

****

AN: Thanks to everybody for their reviews, especially Hollow-Shadows for their most recent review. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I never have owned, I never will. Except for M/Mia. :D**

* * *

"Um, Mia. Can I ask you something?" Shilo asked, still fiddling with her syrupy plate and fork.

M put her hands on her hips and leaned against the countertop. "Sure. Go for it, kid."

"Uh, I know this might seem weird to you, but.. I think my dad doesn't really like you." Shilo replied, looking down at her plate where she had scratched out a design in the syrup.

"Heh, yeah. And? Tell me somethin' I don't know." She laughed.

"I think you should go tell him you're sorry for making him angry." Shilo muttered, still absently playing with her maple syrup.

"Wh- How did you know he was angry?" M was taken aback by the kid's observation.

Shilo grinned up at her mischievously. "When Dad's angry, he grits his teeth like this," and she demonstrated clenching her teeth tightly together, "when he talks."

"Oh. Heh. You think I should go talk to him? Look, kid." She started cleaning up the countertops. "This isn't like TV where you make somebody mad and then talk it out."

"But you so should. If you don't, he might make you leave. And if you leave, who'll cook? Dad can't! He'll burn everything!"

M fixed the girl with a pointed stare. "Look. If you want me to talk to him, I'll go talk to him." She tossed the rag she was wiping the counter with into the sink and went off to find Nathan.

Shilo turned to watch her go, and when M was gone, she dragged a finger across the syrupy mess on her plate and stuck her finger in her mouth. "Mmm, maple syrup. I haven't had that in like forever."

* * *

"What do you want now?" Nathan quietly asked, his voice rough-sounding with the sarcasm. "Do you want to _move in _or something? Maybe adopt Shilo too, while you're at it? Cause it seems like you're doing a better job at parenting than I am."

"Oh, I see what this is. You're _jealous_, aren't you?" M crossed her arms over her chest. "You think Shilo likes _me_ better because I can cook." She threw her arms out to either side of her. "I'm not replacing you, Nathan!"

"Well, it sure as hell seems like it!" He said, only raising his voice a fraction louder, so that, again, Shilo would not hear it and stepping towards her heatedly. He was mere inches from her, completely bristling with fury, and he had to look down to be face to face with her as she looked upwards.

"Look, big guy." She jabbed him in the chest. "Just because I'm your assistant does _not_ mean you can tell me what to do, capiche?"

He wrapped his long fingers around her wrist and jerked her hand away from him, his voice going deeper to a menacing growl. "If _you_ are to work for me, then you _shouldn't_ go around doing things in_ my_ kitchen without asking. Especially with Shilo."

"Well, ex-cuuuuse me!" She stood on her toes so she was face to face with him. "Sor-_ry _if I actually _fed _Shilo a good meal. One she probably hadn't had in ages."

He made an indignant huffing sound, the sarcasm evident in his voice. "So you cook. And you dissect corpses. Anything else you can do, oh mighty seventeen-year-old-who-can-do-everything."

"I'm _not_ seventeen." She muttered, looking downwards.

"What?" Nathan roared, Repo coming out to play now, his voice deepening, becoming more rumbling, as he pulled her closer by her wrist, not even bothering to make sure Shilo couldn't hear. "What do you mean, you're not seventeen?"

"I lied, okay!" She yelled right back at him, getting in his face about it, her more manic side coming out as she screamed at him. "I lied, because Geneco didn't refuse to hire me because I was too young. They said I was too mentally unstable."

"Then how old are you then?" Repo hissed, sounding intrigued by this girl and her mental instability.

She sighed, calming down slightly, though her eyes had that odd gleam in them that made her seem more dangerous than she probably was, though that was unlikely because she was already quite dangerous to begin with. "I'm 26."

"26, eh?" This chick was really starting to interest him now, he was starting to like her more and more. She was crazy, the best kind of crazy too. Violent-crazy, and she was good for Shilo, treating her right and everything. Now to just get ol' Nate to warm up to her, and he'd be all set. Perfect idea.

But then ol' Natey put in _his_ two-cents worth, in the back of his mind. "No! She's a bad influence and she shouldn't be allowed near Shilo!"

"Oh, shut yer trap, Nate." Repo thought to himself, before looking back at the M girl. "Mentally unstable, you said? Now, what constitutes 'mentally unstable' to those fuckers at GeneCo?"

She muttered something about "violently attacking other employees with blunt objects", which turned out to be awfully specific for a vague muttering of, well, vague-ness. All the while, her attention was on the fact that he hadn't yet let go of her hand.

"Ahh, I see." Repo nodded perceptively. "Now, _Mia_, is it? Nate and I are going to have a little chat. And don't worry, Dr. Wallace won't be bothering you, not while _I'm_ around." He chuckled darkly.

M was confused. So Nathan and the Repo Man _were_ separate entities? She just figured he was some evil part of him that was just unleashed upon unsuspecting people when the need called for it.

"Gotcha, boss man." She attempted a salute, and it ended up rather.. swirly with her hand and kind of weird looking.

He grinned. "Good to hear it."

She grinned back, her face a mirror of the psychoses that showed on Repo's face as he leered. "Feels good to say it."

His face almost instantly went back to normal, more worried, and even his voice changed to a softer sound. "It's been too long and I left Shi alone in there. I have to go check on Shilo to see if she's okay."

And with it, her face returned to the more-calmer visage Nathan was more used to, and less afraid of.

"I'll go with you. I need to clean up the mess in the kitchen."

Nathan nodded, a chill running down his spine as he recalled the threat Repo gave him in the back of his mind only moments before.

"_The girl stays here or you go in her place. And I know of ways to get rid of you without hurting this body of ours."_

Now she _had_ to stay, whether he liked it or not. If Repo didn't get his way, bad things would happen. Especially to himself and Shilo. He just couldn't risk that.

And maybe Shilo _was _happier around Mia. It didn't mean she was replacing him as her parent.

As he walked back into the kitchen, slightly more dismal because of the warning the Repo Man gave him, although one thought nagged at him.

Why was Repo so protective of Mia anyway, was it because they were kindred souls?

Repo didn't answer, he just laughed coldly, the sound reverberating in the back of his mind, giving him goosebumps. The bad kind.

* * *

**AN: Hallo! Um. long story short, repo likes Mia, nathan hates mia. XD ShiloxMaple Syrup = OTP XD**

**REVIEW AND YOU GET A MEAL COOKED JUST FOR YOU BY NATHAN. ALTHOUGH YOU MAY NOT WANT TO EAT IT BECAUSE IT MIGHT FIGHT BACK. :D**

**CHEERS**

**TFFLM**


	6. No Relationship, No Way! or SWEETIE

**AN: Ohmygod, I love all of you reviewers! You guys know who you are! And everybody else who isn't reviewing, review or I will sic Nate's tentacle-y tuna casserole he attempted to make a few days ago on you.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN, NEVER WILL OWN, NEVER HAVE OWNED. EXCEPT M/MIA.**

* * *

"Hey, you guys!" Shilo called out cheerfully as the duo re-entered the kitchen. Nathan took out his stethoscope and was checking the girl's heart rate, focused solely on that job so that he wouldn't have to face M.

While Nathan was focused on that, Shilo grinned and mouthed "Did it work?"

M smirked right back at her and nodded. Shilo shot her a thumbs up, which required minimal movement, because if she moved, Nathan would snap at her, and that wouldn't be very pleasant. Especially since he was in a bad mood to start with.

Nathan stood, and tucked his stethoscope back around his neck. "You know you're not supposed to be out of your room. It's not safe for you to be out here." He murmured, softly, stroking Shilo's hair. "Did Mia make you come down here?" He had forgotten that he didn't lock her bedroom door last night because he, or rather, _Repo_, was too busy hunting defaulters all night long.

Shilo looked up at him. "Nope! I smelled food and thought you were cooking. So I came down. And Mia was down here." She shot a sweet smile towards the other girl, who was standing a few feet away at the sink, washing dishes. "I thought she was a.. _friend_ of yours who 'slept over'." She said, with special emphasis on 'friend' and 'slept over'. "

Like maybe you're over Mom. And.. And.." Now she knew she was sounding foolish, because Nathan just stared at her, his own emotions unreadable, and Mia had stopped what she was doing to look over at her with a 'wtf are you thinking?' look on her face. "..That's what they do on TV.." She added lamely, looking down at her hands, chipping the black nail polish off of them timidly with her thumb.

M snorted, holding in laughter, and shook her head, muttering under her breath as she turned her attention back to the sink. "Yeah, like _that_'ll ever happen."

Nathan glanced away from Shilo's gaze tensely, thinking, for a moment, his eyes narrowed. Then he looked back at her. "What?"

"What?" Shilo looked up, defensively. "I thought maybe.."

"Maybe what? That I'm his girlfriend?" M piped up, derisively, (though moreso aimed towards Nathan, than Shilo, cause she really didn't mind the kid,) walking towards them, a towel in her hands as she dried said hands off.

She laughed. "Sweetie, your dad hates me."

(Wait a second… _Sweetie_? Did she really just call her that? God, she really was starting to sound like a parent. It had to be because she was always around the kid in so short a time span..)

"And he's totally not my type anyway." She shot a look at him, one that was filled with, well, not so much scorn, as just irritation. "Crazy-overprotective dads, yeah, just not my cup of tea." She pointed one finger upwards to emphasize her words.

Nathan spluttered out a sentence, one that was mostly random words strung together in an order that didn't make much sense. "She.. No. We're not.. I could never.. She's.. No. Just no."

M put her hands together softly, smirking a bit at the tongue-tied sentence Nathan just spewed from his mouth. "Anyway, what your.. _dad_ is trying to say is, No, we are _so_ not together, that will _never_ happen, and even though I'm acting kinda.. Um, mom-ish, I guess, I'm not the parenting type."

Shilo looked crestfallen. She really was hoping that maybe her dad would end up with a girlfriend. A cool one, who was nice to her, like Mia was.

M could see the kid looked kind of, what was the word, deflated at that answer. "Hey, I mean. I just don't see me and your dad together like that, y'know?" yeah, now she was pretty much bailing futilely, in an attempt to make the girl less whatever-it-was she was feeling. It made her feel guilty to see the kid look so downcast.

"Oh." Shilo said, brightening a little bit. "But that means you'll stay, right? Dad, can Mia stay!" She looked over at her dad, eagerly, hoping he'd say yes.

Nathan glanced from the girl he so very much disliked, then back to his beloved Shilo, and sighed fumingly, all but giving up. "I… fine."

"Yay!" Shilo cried and ran to hug M around the waist tightly. Seriously? The kid was _that_ attached to her already? They just met, what, like a few _hours_ ago. Maybe she _was_ cut out for this mom-stuff. The kid already was clinging to her like she was her mother.

Nathan just shut his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose, which seemed to be what he did when he was angry, willing himself to not get mad (and jealous) because of the way Shilo was acting around Mia. It just wasn't fair. He tried and tried to be a good parent, but instead some stranger off the street who had only been there for a few hours is more loved by his daughter than him.

He groaned and added. "But she's staying as far from your room as possible. I don't want you to be in danger."

"Pfft, danger? I'm sure it'll be fine." M replied, leaning the arm that wasn't tentatively around Shilo, who was still hugging her closely, on Nathan.

He just glared, gritting his teeth like he did when he was angry. Then in the back of his mind, that same guttural voice commented. "Good boy, Nate. Just a little while longer and she'll be right where we want her."

Nathan shook his head, a miniscule movement.

Again, the voice replied, sounding smoother than it had ever sounded before, "Look at her, Nate. Shilo's happy. Don't be a petty bastard and risk your daughter's wellbeing." Then in a flash, the voice went back to the chilling, unsettling way it always was. " Or you know what'll happen." Nathan swallowed, his mouth going dry.

Shilo was energetic as she grabbed Mia by the hands and pulled her up the stairs. "C'mon! I wanna show you my Blind Mag poster collection! You like Mag, right?"

M laughed as she was dragged up the stairs, leaving Nathan alone with his thoughts. And the increasingly disconcerting way Repo was on M's side.

This really was getting to be a pain in the neck.

**

* * *

**

**AN: LOL. Shilo wants Mia and Nate to get together because she wants Mia to be her new mom or something along those lines. Except Nate dislikes Mia/M, and Mia/M doesn't really like Natey that way. Although she gets along with Repo mighty well. XD**

**REVIEW AND YOU GET ONE OF SHILO'S MANY MANY BLIND MAG POSTERS!**

**Cheers!**

**TFFLM**


	7. Maybe Crush? or THEY DO IT ON TV

****

AN: I would like to thank A-creature-of-darkness and Emmaline, as well as randomcrazy and Hollow-shadows for reviewing. You guys all get a free meal from the Wallace household, as well as a few parting-gift gift baskets, chock-full of shiny kitchenware and Blind Mag posters. :D

**Disclaimer: I've never owned repo!, will never own repo! and never plan to own Repo!**

* * *

"Eheh. Right." M nodded in approval, feigning interest in Shilo's 453rd Blind Mag poster as she sat on the bed. Nearly all of them looked the same though she wasn't going to point that out and quash the dreams of the girl prancing gleefully in front of her.

The kid probably hadn't had any other female company in her entire life, it seemed, by the way she gushed on about So-and-so on her favorite TV show and about Blind Mag. The kid knew everything about the singer, apparently, and proudly told her so.

"Isn't Mag so cool?" Shilo cried, enthusiastically, as she put away her final poster, M silently thanking God _that_ fiasco was over.

"Uh, yeah. Kid, where'd you get so many of those posters?" M asked, wondering aloud, and still silently praying that the kid didn't have a whole other stash of signed photos of Mag or something. There was only so much prattle about the singer she could handle, and she'd had enough.

Shilo put a finger to her mouth in thought. "Um. Most of them Dad got me for my birthday. Actually, just about all of them Dad got me."

"Huh…" Mia shifted uneasily on the bed, crossing her legs and uncrossing them again, and then crossing them again. "You must be pretty close to your dad, am I right?"

"Yeah. For as long as I can remember, it's been just me and Dad in this big old house." Shilo said, sitting down on the bed beside her, her hands curled in her lap.

"Well, that sounds.. Kinda boring actually." Mia admitted, smiling a little bit, though mirthlessly. "I mean, do you talk to your dad about _everything_?"

"What do you mean, everything?" Shilo asked, not really understanding what she was getting at, as she picked at her nails.

"Like, y'know.. Girl stuff." She said, with a flourish of her hands.

"Oh. Yeah, sometimes.. Like about some stuff. Like.." She let her voice trail off; she sincerely couldn't think of anything. "But not how they do 'girl-talk' on TV." she hung her head.

"Oh." Mia sounded like she wasn't very surprised by that answer.

Shilo turned to face Mia and scooted closer, a hopeful look on her face. "Hey! Do you think we can do girl talk stuff like they do on tv?"

"Uh, sure." Mia said, hesitantly, not exactly sure of what they were going to talk about. "Like about what?"

"Boys."

That certainly caught Mia by surprise. "…what?"

"Y'know… _Boys_." Shilo leaned towards Mia and nudged her. "Like the cute ones on tv."

Mia let out a weak laugh. "Heh, oh. I thought you were planning on setting me up with your dad or something."

Shilo cocked her head to the side. "Why, do you _liike_ him?" She teased, much like a teenaged girl would do to one of her friends.

"No." She blurted, a bit too quickly. "I mean, he hates my guts and stuff."

"..Really?" Shilo asked, a little confused. "Then why're you here? Dad said-"

"I'm the one who said I was his friend, remember? I kinda.. _lied_. We work together. As.. surGENs." She added, glad to be somewhat easing off of the subject of her and Nathan. Together.

Heck, just the thought of her and Nathan together like that gave her the chills. She knew it would truly be a sign of the apocalypse if, under that rough, slightly jerky exterior, deep down he really didn't mind her as much as he said he did.

"That's.. nice, I guess. Even though I thought you guys were," She let out a soft nervous chuckle. "y'know, _dating_." She whispered the last word like it was forbidden.

Mia scoffed. "Pfft, your dad and me? Ha! Don't make me laugh. I wouldn't be caught dead with him. No offense, kid, but your dad is just too.. Ehh, what's the word… too much of a spaz, that's it."

"Oh. So you wouldn't ever go out with him..? Ever?" Shilo asked, sounding a little bit too dejected about the answer.

"Heh, lay off the 20 questions, kid. You sound like you _want_ your dad to end up with a chick like me." She splayed her hands out in front of her, and waved them. Yes, exactly like the motion of 'jazz hands'. "No thanks."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Shilo said slowly, quietly. "Why do you do that?"

"Well, for starters, I'm usually not a very nice person. Except, for some reason," she put an arm around Shilo's shoulder. "I like you. You're like my very own daughter. I hope, when I have kids, that I have a little girl as sweet as you. "

"_If _you ever have kids_," _a thin, reedy voice in the back of her mind commented dryly.

"Shut up." She hissed under her breath, narrowing her eyes at the unwelcome presence.

Shilo looked up at her. "Did you say somethin'?"

"No, but, uh. I just gave you a compliment, you're supposed to say thanks." She playfully elbowed the kid in the side, changing the subject completely.

"Oh. Um. Thanks, I guess." Shilo replied and smiled softly, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah. No problem." Mia let her arm drop from the kid's shoulder, gradually. "Anyway, like I was saying. I'm not good for your dad for a few reasons. Number one. He doesn't like me. Not at all."

"I'm sure he likes you.. Kind of. Maybe." Shilo chided her, then realized maybe she was indeed right after all, remembering back, how Nathan acted around her. Almost as if he was.. _afraid_ of her..

"Number two." Mia held up two fingers. "I'm like way too young for him. I'm almost as young as you. And how old is he? Fifty?"

"He's 43, actually." Shilo poked her in the side, reminding her.

"Oh whatever," she waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "And last but not least, he thinks I'm replacing him as your favorite adult role-model." She snorted, shaking her head. "Imagine it, me. A good role-model for children?"

"But you're not replacing him!" Shilo exclaimed. "You're just like the mom I never had. I mean.." She stopped mid-sentence, backing off.

"Hey, it's okay, kid. I know what it's like to lose a parent like that." Actually she didn't, but, hey, the kid would never know that.

"Did you really?" She asked, eyes wide, sounding a little too eager to hear the story, before backing off again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean.."

"No, no. It's fine." Mia replied, putting a hand back on Shilo's shoulder, glad to change the subject (yet again) before Shilo noticed that she didn't mention anything at all about _her _not liking Nathan.

"Really, it is. I never knew my dad. He went missing before I was born. And my mom almost.. pretended he was still alive. It was kind of sad really. But I got through it with no scars." Okay, so that was total bullshit but the kid didn't need to know that. (Her parents were alive and well and living in Florida.) Hell, the whole point of the tangent was to get her to feel a little better, maybe give her someone to relate to. And it was working.

Shilo perked up a bit. "So maybe it was your destiny to find me and make me feel better about my mom!"

"Whoa, whoa, kid. Don't go all hocus-pocus mumbo-jumbo on me. I don't believe in any of that crap." Mia waved her hands again.

"Okay." Shilo smiled, slightly embarrassed. "But that's what they always say on tv."

Mia smiled back, just a little, before muttering under her breath.

"Seriously, kid. We need to get you some new hobbies besides TV," and then it was as if her voice changed, to that reedy voice that spoke in her mind, "cause that's really starting to get on my nerves."

* * *

**AN: Aha, so we have yet _another_ subplot! one introducing a possible alter-ego for Mia. :D Also, review: Mia likes Nate. Nate hates Mia. Repo likes Mia. Shilo wants to set Mia up with Nate, but will probably end up setting her up with Repo. XD**

**R&R plz!**

**REVIEWERS GET A FREE VACATION TO FLORIDA. :D**

**Cheers! **

**TFFLM**


	8. A date? or THE APOCALYPSE IS NIGH

**AN: possible ooc in this chapter. XDD I'd like to thank Emmeline for sticking with my story with her reviews since, well, the beginning, or as close to it as possible. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN REPO! AND I NEVER WILL!**

* * *

"Why don't you just go talk to the damn girl and be done with it?" That same gritty voice called to Nathan as he sat, brooding in the kitchen, amongst all his shiny objects.

"You know as well as I do that I just can't do that." He replied, sounding weary as he leaned his head back against the cabinet behind him, closed his eyes and pressed his fists to them.

"And why is that, Nate? Who's fault is that?" The same voice called with a an odd, almost contradicting, mixture of smooth and grit, blame dripping from every word it said.

"…Mine." He exhaled. "I made it clear I didn't like her. Straight from the beginning."

"And aren't you regretting the fact that you made that decision before you even knew her? She is good for Shilo!" The voice insisted, growing more impatient-sounding by the seconds that ticked by.

"Don't you think I know that?" He snapped, taking his hands from his face and opening his eyes with a jerk of his head, leaning forwards.

"Now.. It isn't very hard. Just walk up the stairs and ask her like a normal _fucking_ human being." The voice, actually, it was Repo, could barely contain it's rage at him, as it sounded as if it were talking through gritted teeth, much like what Nathan did when _he_ was angry.

Not going to, let alone able to, ignore the voice, as it _was_ Repo, and bad things happened when Repo was mad, Nathan slowly went up the stairs to Shilo's room.

"…Mia? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The girl in question slid off of Shilo's bed, leaving the kid to her TV, her bare feet hitting the floor with a light thunk, and mussed Shilo's hair on the way out of the room.

"Uh, yeah?" She leaned against the doorjamb, facing Dr. Wallace. "What do you want now? To bug me some more about 'replacing' you and shit like that?" She smirked at him, the smile tinged with just a hint of malice. Repo, in Nathan's mind, urged the man onwards at the sight of the smirk. "Ask her, Godammit!"

The weirdest thing was, that Repo was telling Nathan to ask Mia out. As in, on a date. A real date. Because, just because Nate was a neurotic nutcase, didn't mean Repo couldn't go out and, well, frankly, have what could be classified as _fun_ if you were maybe a psychopathic murderer, with a girl who was surprisingly just like him. Only female.

(Yes, the author understand how weird all this sounds.)

"I.. I, er." Nathan couldn't even get the words out! "I was, I was w-wondering if, if, if maybe you had a thing."

"A thing?" Mia raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"And if you have a thing, and I have a thing, maybe we can have a thing?" Nathan stammered out, sounding somewhat like a complete and total buffoon.

Again, Mia was not getting what he was hinting at at all. "What?"

Inwardly, Repo screamed obscenities. The damn fool was fucking it up!

"What I mean, is, uh. Dinner. Would you like to go out with me? For dinner? Perhaps, maybe, tomorrow night? Now, It's nothing _personal _like a date, just going over your… _job_ and maybe your living arrangement." Nathan finally got the words out, no longer sounding like a complete and total moron, his sentences actually making sense.

"Oh, wow. Um. Like a date?" She smiled, nicely, this time. "I.. I don't know what to say." She glanced back into the room, where Shilo was eavesdropping. Shilo mouthed "Say yes!" back to her and flashed her the double thumbs up.

Seriously? Mister Grumpy himself was asking _her _out? Was this a sign of the apocalypse? This was certainly an awfully unexpected turn of events.

(The author looks at the viewers at him with an evil grin.)

"I guess?" She doubtfully, hesitantly, answered, though inside she was doing her happy dance. Don't ask what it looks like, you will be mentally scarred, although her mind went back to what she told Shilo earlier. _The apocalypse is nigh, that means. _She thought to herself with a smirk.

"Tomorrow night it is then." He replied, oddly formally and went back downstairs.

Shilo ran to Mia and threw her arms around the girl. "I told you he liked you!"

* * *

Right down the stairs, Repo was cajoling the weary doctor, persuading him to actually go through with it "Now, Nate, old boy. Do what I tell you to, play your cards right and everything will turn out perfectly."

Repo sounded awfully gleeful, and in Nathan's mind's eye, he could practically see him rubbing his hands together maniacally like some comic book villain, complete with evil laughter.

* * *

Upstairs, Shilo was gushing on about how her dad wanted to actually take Mia out. Like that was amazing and utterly shocking, which it kind of was.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe he's over Mom.. I mean.." She backtracked like she did a lot when talking about her deceased mother whose creepy-ass picture still watched every move the either of them made.

"I know what you meant." Mia nodded. "But, oh my god, I never expected this to happen. I mean, your dad's a.. a.. I don't know what, but I always thought he hated me. Oh god, what if this is to get back at me? Unless.. It really is just us discussing my living arrangements and job and what-not, and then this entire freak-out was all for naught."

Shilo stopped flailing excitedly. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that." In her flurry of fangirlish fanaticism, (heh, try saying _that_ five times fast) she had completely ignored that fact that Nathan was not only pretty much constantly peeved by Mia, but also that he insisted that it was, in fact, _not_ a date.

"But, c'mon, did you see how he was all stuttery and nervous? Like he was embarrassed to ask." Mia pointed out, laughing a little.

* * *

Although, in reality, he just didn't want to screw it up so Repo wouldn't torture him mentally. And now, at this very moment, Repo was congratulating the old doctor.

"Heh, didn't think you had the balls to do it. And now look, you and I have a date with destiny tomorrow night." The voice sounded almost childish with smug delight.

(And no, that rhyming right there was _not_ intentional. The author apologizes in advance for any accidents involving speaking in rhyme after reading this fanfiction.)

"Oh my god, what am I going to wear?" Mia very nearly yelled, grabbing Shilo by the shoulders and shaking her, her own face nearly numb with disbelief.

(Yes, her face apparently gets numb with disbelief.)

Shilo grinned at her. "You can borrow a dress of mine. I mean, we're almost the same height and.. Although you're older than me and.. Yeah." she motioned to Mia's body and then to her own lack of curves. "I think we can make it work."

Mia grinned right back at her. "Have I told you how much I love you right now?"

Shilo looked startled, and Mia just waved her hand. "It's an _expression!"_

The kid grinned again, flustered and embarrassed, just a little, and muttered the words, "I've never heard that on TV before."

* * *

**AN: AHA. ohmygod, I like this chapter despite it's slight ooc-ness. :D Um. I made fun of myself a lot. Also, Nathan channels Giles in this one! XD**

**R&R plz!**

**-caps rape-**

**REVIEWERS GET TO SEE MIA'S HAPPY DANCE WHICH LOOKS SUPRISINGLY LIKE A CERTAIN MR. HEAD'S DEMENTED ARM-FLAIL DANCE. XDD**

**CHEERS! **

**TFFLM**

**-/end caps rape-**


	9. A kiss! or WHAT'S A TRANNY ANYWAY

****

AN: Mwahahahahahaaa~ I feel so evil with this chappie. XD I'd like to thank bloodydarkwolf for being my secret twin, um, a-creature-of-darkness for going catatonic on me, Emmaline, and everybody else. :D

__

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN. NEVER HAVE OWNED. NEVER WILL.**

******

* * *

**

"Soo, how do I look?" Mia twirled in place in front of Shilo. "Good enough to go 'talk about my job' out at dinner with him tonight?"

Shilo bounced on her knees on the bed. "You look amazing! My dad's gonna totally fall for you in that dress."

"But, uh. You think it's too short?" She asked, smoothing out the skirt of the dress, while looking in the mirror. "I mean, it hung like a sack on you but on me it's like… clingy.."

Shilo waved her hands. "You look perfect, trust me." She cracked a devious smile, one that Mia didn't see and muttered softly. "You're so pretty, my dad won't be able to resist you."

Mia swiveled quickly, making the skirt of the dress flare outwards. "Didja say something?"

Shilo put on an innocent look. "Oh, um. I was just saying how nice you look and how I wish I could look like that when I was older." (Ah yes, flattery will make anyone forget they heard someone else scheming an evil plan.)

"Oh. Uh, thanks, kid." Mia was caught by surprise by that compliment.

"Hey! Can I do your makeup? I know how to!" Shilo asked, sounding a little too eager.

"How'd you learn to do makeup? Oh god, please tell me Nathan's not secretly a tranny." Mia said, slightly worried at that thought. Mostly because the mental image of the Repo Man in drag was just too much for her poor mind to bear.

Shilo laughed, though she was confused a bit. "No, I learned from TV…" A short pause and then, "What's a tranny anyway?"

Mia shook her head, trying really hard not to laugh at the girl's innocence. "Don't worry about it, kid. And I dunno if it's a good idea for you to do my makeup. I'll do my own, okay?" She glanced at the little purse Shilo had in her hand. "But do you mind if I borrow your makeup?"

"Go ahead." She handed over the bag. "I'm gonna go see if Dad's ready yet."

Mia shook her head again as Shilo slid off the bed, socked feed hitting the floor silently and padded swiftly out of the door.

Seriously, that girl was trying to get them together, and would stop at nothing to make sure she succeeded. Although, she wasn't even sure if Nathan asking her out was part of the kid's plan, or he, y'know, was just taking her out to dinner.

* * *

Nathan was in his own room, sitting on his bed, being berated by the voice of his alter ego. Repo was pretty much yelling at him not to screw up, (we will not be writing out most of what he says because it will probably boost up the rating to an M+ and we apologize in advance to some more disappointed viewers,) and the doctor was pretty much wincing at every word the voice said.

"I swear, if you fuck this up, I will make you wish you were never born. You got that, Nate? This isn't like some repossession job where you wimp out and try to stop me."

He didn't say anything, he couldn't, really. Not without making Repo even more angry and possibly up for a game of torment-Nathan-with-Marni.

* * *

"Hi dad!" Shilo stood in the doorway, looking very cheerful.

Nathan flinched at the sound of her voice before realizing, hey, it was Shilo. "Oh, er, it's you. Shi." He exhaled, sounding relieved that it was her instead of Mia.

"You almost ready?" The kid stepped towards him, hands behind her back, a look of pure unadulterated glee on her face as she rocked on her heels.

"I, uh." He started, fixing his sleeves, rolling them back down because they were rolled up a bit, revealing his wrists and forearms. "Yeah." He replied, looking back at her after a moment's hesitation.

"C'mon then! I want you to see what Mia looks like!" She grabbed him by the arm and hauled him out of the room. Well, at least she tried to, Nathan was just slowly, cautiously walking right behind her, Shilo clutching his arm like it was going to fall off.

* * *

Mia was standing in the doorway of Shilo's room, the light shining behind her and making it look like she was glowing. Nathan swallowed hard, and then his mouth dropped open. He was pretty much speechless.

"How do I look?" Mia asked, smiling at him and striking a pose. Her wearing Shilo's clothes kind of made her seem more innocent. And the way she posed with her hands together in front of her made her seem all the more.. He really couldn't think of any words to describe her.

Nathan just gibbered unintelligibly like a moron, gaping at her for a full minute and a half before clearing his throat and regaining his composure. "I, uh.. You look wonderful tonight."

Seriously? He was complimenting her? Oh my god, she thought, biting back a laugh, this really is a sign of the impending apocalypse.

"Well, thanks, I guess. " She murmured, very nearly unable to comprehend the fact that he was looking at her, well, actually, more like staring at her in an amazed way. It was starting to weird her out a little bit.

Nathan cleared his throat again. "Er, yes. Now," he stopped and looked at Shilo. "We'll be gone for only a few hours. Just stay in your room, and lock your door." He added, sounding way too overprotective for his own good.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Shilo replied, waving her hand at them. "Now go, have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do." The other two just fixed her with weird stares. "Um, yeah. I mean.. I just heard that on tv and thought.. Yeah.. That sounded better in my head.." She muttered, looking down at her hands.

Mia swept her arms around Shilo in a hug. "Well, wish me luck!" She whispered to the kid, and let go.

Nathan pulled Shilo into a one-armed half-hug. ( It was kind of lame too, nothing like Mia's awesome hug. Of awesome mom-ish-ness. Though she didn't mean it to be like that. It just sort of happened.) He pulled away, holding her out at arm's length. "We'll see you in a bit, okay? Be safe! Don't let anyone inside." He fixed the girl with a perceptive look. "And don't forget to lock your door. And take your medicine. And, if you open your window, wear your mask."

"Okay, c'mon. We're going to be late, mister overprotective -much." Mia spoke, punctuating her remark with a jerk of her head towards the stairs.

Nathan followed her out of Shilo's room, closing the door behind him and locking it.

* * *

Shilo pressed her ear to the door to hear what they were saying.

"You know, you're really kind of overbearing sometimes." Shilo could hear Mia say as she walked down the hallway, and she snorted in held-in laughter.

Nathan replied, sounding only slightly bitter as he walked beside her. "And you're acting too much like her mother. You're not a parent. Not _her_ parent, anyway." Shilo made a face at the door, mocking him. Why did he care if Mia was acting like a mom to her?

"Why can't I?" Mia asked, stopping in the hall, right at the top of the stairs.

Nathan furrowed his brow, down two steps below her. "Because you _aren't _her mother. End of discussion."

"God, Nate, you are such a hard-ass sometimes." Mia muttered. She was shaking her head at him disapprovingly, but Shilo couldn't see that through her solid wooden door. "Lighten up a little bit."

"Lighten up…?" He asked slowly. Aha! Now was the time for ol' Repo to come out and play before Natey annoyed the girl to the point where she doesn't like him anymore. "Lighten up?" His voice changed ever so slightly, dropping an octave, becoming low, so that Shilo couldn't hear, and a playful smirk streaked across his face. "How's this for lightening up?"

And with that he took Mia rather forcefully by the shoulders and kissed her on her slightly-open mouth. Hard. And the kiss lasted for a good thirty seconds before Repo pulled back and breathlessly remarked, his voice a low growl. "Am I such a hard-ass now?"

* * *

_OHMYGOD. OHMYGOD._ Shilo thought to herself, straining to hear what they were doing. There was the start of an argument and then nothing, silence.

* * *

Mia was shocked speechless. He just kissed her. And although she wasn't sure if it was Repo who did the kissing or not, she actually kind of thought to herself, wow, he really is a good kisser. But she couldn't very well say that out loud, could she!

Her head was spinning and she couldn't get over the fact that they smooched. Just now. On the stairs.

"Milady?" He smoothly asked and offered her his arm. When she didn't respond, the fingers of her hand pressed to her lips, he grabbed her hand tightly in his and walked her down the stairs.

Again, Mia's heart was still pounding and her head was spinning. _Ohmygod, he kissed me! _

* * *

**AN: MWAHAHAHAHA! -evil grin- I feel so devious now. Um.**

**REVIEWERS GET TO HEAR THE FULL-OUT VERSION OF REPO'S RANT.**

**R&R plz!**

**Cheers!**

**TFFLM**


	10. Taste of His Own Medicine? or JAZZ HANDS

**AN: BAHAHAHAHAHA. Again with the feeling of evils. No, I have no idea why I'm talking like the dogs from _Up_. I'd like to thank Hollow-shadows for liking Repo all of a sudden, Carrie for being shocked and appalled by my latest M. Night Shyamalan-esque twists, A-creature-of-darkness for slipping ito comas near-constantly, Emmaline for having a spaz attack and bloodydarkwolf for pretty much being the awesomest person ever. XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Repo! and I never have and never will, unless I marry one of the creators, but I doubt that. XD**

* * *

As soon as Nathan reached the door, it was as if he snapped right out of being Repo and went back to normal. His wicked grin faded to a confused look and he muttered something under his breath. Something that sounded like "Dear lord, did I just.."

Mia was standing beside him, looking at him with a puzzled look on her face, head cocked to the side.

He looked worried and refused to meet her gaze. Realizing he was still holding her hand and letting it go with an almost nervous twitch, backing away from her hand slightly, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes with a twitch of his head.

"T-that was nothing. I.. I have no feelings for you whatsoever." He told her matter-of-factly, though he sounded doubtful.

She just looked at him, her face unreadable, not that Nate was a very good judge of emotion anyway.

"…Whatever." She shook it off like it was nothing. Or at least that's what it seemed like to him.

In her mind she was chastising herself. How could she be so stupid? (And why did she provoke him like that? She had no idea that that was how he was going to react, sending her head a-flutter, in stupid freaking little lovelorn pitter-patters, ones that made her feel sick to her stomach, to be totally cliché about it.)

"We're going to be late." She muttered softly, pretty much just repeating what he said only moments before.

He didn't say anything, only glanced back up the stairs towards Shilo's bedroom, probably hoping the kid didn't hear anything. (But no, the kid was too busy watching her show, having given up on Mia and Nathan. She was watching something about the Largos, it seemed like some kind of reality game show. Something the author may be writing about in the near future, sometime soon.)

* * *

"Look, Nate, I'm sorry about before… No, that won't work. 'About before. I'm sorry?' No! That won't work either." Mia was muttering to herself, standing in front of the mirror in the women's lavatory of the surprisingly fancy restaurant Nathan took her to.

She was psyching herself up for the 'big apology', as she called it, gesticulating with her hands with jazz hands like movements included.

"No. That sounds too.. Lame." She concluded and made a face in the mirror as she thought up another line she could use in her 'big apology' (again said with jazz hands).

"I.. I'm sorry I said those things about you, I really am. Can we talk about it?" No, dammit. That sounded like something straight out of an after school tv special.

How about this: "Nate, look. I'm apologizing. Now you apologize and we'll settle this like normal people, deal?" No, that wouldn't work. Too straightforward. Plus, what would _he_ be apologizing for? Kissing her? Nononono. That just wasn't, well, _right_.

_Ugh_, she thought to herself as she looked down at the watch on her wrist. It had already been almost a half hour. She had better get out there fast or else Nathan would think she didn't want to see him then, or even worse, that she ditched him.

So she washed her hands slowly with cool water and walked to the door.

As she reached for the handle, one of the bathroom stall doors opened. A little girl probably around six or seven, walked out of it. "Um, I fink you should say you'we sowwy, or, um, youwe fwiend might be sad."

Then a few feet away, another person chimed in from the stall next door, one over from the kid's one. The older woman replied. "The youngin's right. Tell him ya love him. He'll probably understand."

Mia was slightly taken aback by this suggestion. "But I don't- He's not-"

The old woman just cackled in that deranged old-person way and said, "No need to thank me." the she sighed wistfully. "Ah, young love."

* * *

"Well, that's just great." Mia muttered to herself as she walked back to the table they were seated at.

What was that with all that advice? Those people certainly had the wrong idea about her and- Oh god. They thought she was working on a 'big apology' (no jazz hands there for this one this time) for her boyfriend!

Oh dear Lord, she was mortified.

And it didn't help that the old lady from the bathroom winked at her and nudged her in that brown-nosing old person way as she walked by her and said to her, "Just kiss him. Kiss him good!" Good, god, what a pervy old grandma.

She suppressed a shudder and faked a smile as she sat at the table.

Nathan looked up at her without making eye-contact for just the briefest of seconds before looking back down at the menu, or rather, his hands clenched tightly on top of the menu. "What was that all about?"

She shrugged her shoulders, up and down, even though he didn't even see the gesture anyway, and looked down, not looking at him either. "No idea, some crazy old broad."

She leaned forward, putting her fingers together to make a triangle and she looked up at him from across the table. "Look.. Nate."

He looked up at her, meeting her brown eyes for just a split second before blinking and averting his gaze, not meeting her eyes again. "What is it this time?"

"That.. k-kiss, it didn't mean anything, did it?" She swallowed painfully, her mouth and throat going completely dry. She had to grab her water glass and drink half of it before she was able to speak clearly.

"O-of course not." He stuttered out as he replied, a little too quickly, still totally not meeting her gaze. She studied him for a moment, as he wasn't looking at her and thus wouldn't think she was scrutinizing him in a creepy manner.

If she didn't know better, she would have guessed he had the faintest of blushingly red blotches across his high cheekbones. But he wouldn't be blushing, not know, not like this, all because of some stupid question having to do completely with and because of some stupid kiss that didn't even mean anything. She blamed the stupid lighting in this stupid place with the stupid people who didn't mind their own freaking business.

"Then why'd you do it?" She asked him, astonished at herself that she had the guts to ask him that at all.

The question caught him completely by surprise, but he had enough time to think of an answer before blurting out that it was repo who did it and not himself. "I.. I wanted to prove I wasn't such a loser, or a 'hard-ass', as you called me." He remarked, finally meeting her gaze with his hazel-green eyes behind those glasses of his.

That was just.. Too much for her. That excuse of his made her eyebrows go up, right into her sweeping hairline. "And do you think it worked?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say it _didn't_ work, if that's what you're implying, yes." He replied, snappily, as he downed another glass of wine in big gulping sips. (Snappily, that's a word, right?)

She fixed him with a penetrating stare, pressing the tips of her steepled fingers together and then putting them to her mouth in thought. "Why not then?"

He met her gaze, his eyes flashing almost dangerously, growing more bold by the moments that passed.

(That actually may have been either because big bad Repo was egging him on, though he didn't hear him, probably because he was ignoring him completely, _or_ it was possibly because he was a teeny tiny little bit tipsy from the half of a bottle of wine he drank while she was in the toilet for a half hour. It was probably the latter though, because the flush on his face didn't dissipate and he was more prone to smirking at her, although he looked to be moreso likely to cry or freak out angrily than laugh.)

"Because you're here, aren't you? If it hadn't of worked, you'd be long gone by now." Nathan replied dryly with a tinge of malice to his voice.

(No, this wasn't Repo coming out once more, _this _right here was all Nathan's doing. )

"Maybe I just came back out of pity. You think of that, eh, smart guy?" Mia retorted back at him with a quirk of her eyebrow, leaning closer across the table, a smirk on her face, her hands splayed outwards on the surface of the table.

Nathan leaned forward as well, his teeth bared in a fierce mocking grin as he harshly hissed the words "Pity? _You? _Ha. Don't make me laugh."

Mia just made a face at him, and pretty much the only thing she could think to do in retaliation (_give him a little idea of what he made __**her**__ feel inside)_ was to grab his face in her hands, and hiss right back at him, " How about a taste of your own medicine, eh, _Doctor _Wallace?"

She shut her eyes tightly and pressed her lips to his. That was completely unexpected to the poor man, and he just sat there, eyes wide, almost in shock.

And she kissed him right then and there, in the middle of the restaurant, across the table, she pretty much kneeling on her seat.

That old biddy from the toilets just clapped and cheered like the creepy old woman she was, peeping at the couples trying to enjoy their meals without interruptions.

Finally she pulled away and breathlessly retorted with a manic grin. "How about that, you heart-stealing jerk?"

He just stuttered out complete and total gibberish, utterly flustered, his face now absolutely red with embarrassment.

She sat back in her seat looking satisfied with the reaction she got out of him. Settling back into her chair, and leaning back, she watched him with her head cocked to the side as he stammered out unintelligible half-sentences that didn't make any sense.

* * *

**AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA~ -does the devious dance- XD The idea for the little girl actually came to me from a Buffy fanfic. Weird, huh? Anyway, read, review, love it. Slip into comas, beat yourself about the head and neck with your keyboards, have spaz attacks, go on long-ass tangents about the gloriousity (shut up it's a word!) of Anthony Stewart Head's legs in fishnet stockings, exclaim WHAT A TWIST in M. Night Shyamalan fashion, get drunk and partay, rape unsuspecting sexy librarians, repossess some organs! Whatever, as long as you review! :D**

**REVIEWERS GET HALF-EMPTY BOTTLES OF WINE FROM NATHAN!**

**CHEERS!**

**TFFLM OUT**


	11. Confrontation! or VOODOO or PERVY REPO

****

AN: FFFFF, I had s'mores. Which is why I'm hyper.. CD And then I got to thinking about ASH, and then I kinda had to run out of the kitchen away from my family.. Oh well, at least it's not like the dream I had last night.. Mm, Mr. Finch. Why are you so damn sexy? XD I'd like to thank Sakuraflame10 for cackling like a loon, Hollow-shadows for speaking french, and bloodydarkwolf for being a kinky and hilarious person.

**disclaimer: I don't own Repo! or anything within it. I barely own Mia. XD**

* * *

It wasn't as if he was ignoring her. No, it was almost like he couldn't comprehend the fact that she was even there to begin with. It was like he was in shock or something. And Mia had a feeling as to why, but she sure as hell wasn't going to say it out loud. She would rather not have Nathan pinning her against the wall and making her swear to never tell another living soul for as long as she breathed. Not that she minded being pressed against Nate and the wall_,_ which was a very odd thought her brain concocted. _Especially being pressed against Nate_. That persistent yowling, reedy voice hissed in the back of her mind, making her lips purse ever so slightly, the edges of her mouth, the corners curling the tiniest of bits downward.

She just glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. He didn't notice her looking at him, his face screwed up in what could have easily passed as a grimace or a look of confusion.

He removed his glasses and polished them on his shirt, holding them by one side in one hand as he pinched the bridge of his nose with the other and sighed out her name, closing his eyes. "…Mia."

She stuck her hands behind her back, clasping them together as she rocked back and forth on her heels, looking up at him, as she was wearing flats as well as being close to a foot shorter than him. "Yes, Nate?" She stretched out the syllables of her words, making them sound slow and somewhat garbled, sounding more like "yeeeeeesnaaaaate?"

"This.. This doesn't get out to Shilo, okay?" He asked her, well, more like told her, with an edge to his voice, warning her that if it _did_ indeed get out, she would have hell to pay. He still hadn't put his glasses back on, his hand still on his face.

"Yessir!" Mia saluted, standing back on her flat feet and putting them together with a snap. "Don't tell Shilo about the kiss thing, although she'll be absolutely _dying_ to know what went down on this stupid date."

"Can you please not call it that?" Nathan shook his head. "It's bad enough that that _I_ have to remember it without you reminding me every time you say that."

"Hey!" Mia's eyes narrowed and she turned to glare at him. "Are you saying that you don't _want_ to remember this?" She put her hands on her hips. "Am I a bad kisser or something?"

He stopped short, eyes wide, looking at her abruptly, turning his head with an alarmed look on his face, stunned and appalled that she would even ask something like that. And more importantly, what would he answer without making himself look like a fool or without getting flustered and unable to form coherent sentences, let alone speak.

She stepped in front of him and stood on her toes to look at him face to face. " Are you going to answer or not?"

He finally tore his eyes and his attention from his glasses, the lenses reflecting little white blotches onto his face, looking back at her somewhat blankly. He really couldn't think of an answer to her question, the first one, that is, as well as the second one. The third was rhetorical. Or at least he thought it was.

He stayed silent for at least a few minutes before clearing his throat and muttering under his breath something that sounded like "I don't want to remember because it'll end up hurting in the end."

Mia tilted her head to the side, furrowing her brow. She didn't understand what he meant. "What do you mean, 'hurting in the end'?"

He sighed, his shoulders slumping as he shook his head slowly. "Every thing I love." His voice faltered, and he had to stop to take a deep breath and recover for a moment. "It always gets destroyed one way or another."

Mia put a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp that very well could have been a yawn, still kind of not knowing what he was getting at. "..Why?"

Nathan looked over his shoulder at her, his own eyes narrowed, and he pursed his lips. "I don't really know."

Mia's entire face lit up and her lips spread in an obscene smirk that made Nathan want to smack her upside the head very hard. "Maybe you're just cursed. Like voodoo or something."

The poor old doctor man fought the urge to facepalm as he bit his lip, his nostrils flaring and his eyebrows twitching angrily. "It is _not_ some sort of voodoo curse." he spat, sounding very unamused at her answer.

He then looked away, down at the ground, his lips pressed together so tightly they were turning white, barely choking out the words in the loudest voice he could muster at the moment, which wasn't very loud, in fact it was almost inaudible, his voice itself wavering ever so slightly. "It was me."

"It was you? What do you mean?" Mia took a step toward him, and reached out to put a hand on him in a comforting manner but he flinched away before her hand landed.

He looked back up at her and his eyes were cloudy. He tried to speak but it came out more hoarse-sounding than he originally intended so he coughed once to clear his throat and began again, his voice shaky. "I did it. It was my fault she's dead My fault I killed my wife."

"…H-how?" Mia asked, her own voice going low, as she tried to keep that reedy voice from entering her own, saying something she would regret later, so that only he could hear her. She was staring, disbelievingly, at him, her mouth agape, a mixture of horror and pity washing over her at the sight of this poor broken man.

"I.." He lifted his hands and clenched them into fists. "I don't know how it happened. It just did. And it's all my fault."

"Okay, so, lemme get this straight." Mia crossed her arms over her chest. Although she knew it was kind of rude to change the subject and project sarcastic suspicion (again with the alliteration, oy vey) through with her emotion and body language. "_You_ killed your wife. But you have _no idea _how you did it?" She made a face, something about this smelled fishy.

A flash of anger swept across Nathan's face, and his voice deepened, ever so slightly, as if Repo was coming out, which he was, as he leaned toward her, making it so that he was at eye level with her. The way he was standing cast shadows across his face, making him look sinister. "You think I'm making this up?"

"Well, there's something you're not telling me." Mia snarled, her voice also taking on a menacing quality to it, her eyes glinting maniacally, as she stood on her toes, again, mostly because Nathan was so tall and she was so short and she really didn't cut much of an impressive figure if she was threatening him and her face reached right about to his neck.

'I said it once; I'll say it again. We're through with this conversation, got it?" Gone from his voice was the weepy quality, instead, there was a dangerous air to it, a more gravelly tone, deeper, darker. It sent shivers down Mia's spine. Not the good kind, either, like when they kissed.

Mia nodded, curtly, her head bobbing down once, her chin almost touching her chest. "Can we go home now?"

Nathan (or was it Repo?) grinned, a creepy smile that made her want to shudder and, in an inane way, want to smile right back at him, her lips curled into what was almost a sneer. She could see it in her mind's eye and had to shake her head to clear her thoughts and rid herself of that mental image.

In that same deeper growling voice, (Nathan? No, no, it was Repo!) he remarked slowly, precisely. "Yes, we will go home. You are going to tell Shilo, and 'Ol Natey-boy's gonna have a fit and a half, but he won't hurt you at all. Not. At. All." He put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Not only am _I_ here," He leaned in, close enough to kiss her if that was what he had in mind, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, licking his lips, as he regarded her with cold eyes that shone like a predator's, prompting a slightly disgusted, slightly intrigued face from Mia, "But old Doctor Wallace has what I like to call certain _feelings_ for you, if you catch my drift. The poor sap would never admit it though. Good thing _I'm_ here to help." And with that he let her go.

Mia was caught by surprise, even though Repo kind of creeped her out a little bit, she knew what he was saying was the truth. It was M that found Repo to be intriguing and a major turn-on. M was the crazy one with the obsession with gore and dismembered body parts. And now Repo was coming on to _her_, all because of M.

_That fucking little reedy voice in that back of her head caused all of her problems. And if she heard Repo correctly, then there was a whole veritable fucking love quadrilateral going on and nobody even knew it. _Mia thought to herself, clenching her fists so tight and biting her lip so hard, her nails left little red crescent marks on her palms, and her inner lip inside her mouth had started to bleed, both of those in respective order.

_Damn that fucking Nathan Wallace. Him and his psychoses got her into this mess, and now she was stuck in a love-geometric-shape that would confuse even the most studied psychologist. _Mia continued to think to herself. _Dammit, why do I love him so much? _

Wait, did she really just think that? Did she really love him? She didn't even think it possible. But she knew it. She loved Nathan Wallace. Just the thing was, did he love her back or was it Repo?

* * *

**AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! I feel so damn ebil. XD **

**REVIEWERS GET A VOODOO CURSE ON THEM! THE GOOD KIND! CX**

**Cheers.**

**TFFLM**


	12. Angst! or MOM

**AN: oh my god, I am so freaking evil. :D Such a sadist I am. And I also have no idea why I'm talking like Yoda. Probably because I was watching Star Wars in my Sci-Fi class today. Ah, good times, good times. XD **

**

* * *

**

"Oh my god, Shi, you will never ever guess what happened!" Mia gushed, waving her hands about excitedly, a wide stupid grin plastered across her face.

Shilo raised an eyebrow, it going right up to her very fake-looking hairline. "What happened?"

"Y-your dad! He _kissed_ me!" She waved her hands around to emphasize how exciting and important that was. "Twice!"

The kid paid no mind to the sudden usage of her nickname, that, frankly, only Nathan used. Instead she threw her arms around Mia and laughed. "I knew it! I told you he liked you!"

Mia laughed right back, though her giggles were mocking. "Actually, what you told me was that your dad hated my guts."

Shilo laughed again, quietly this time, wringing her hands, almost nervously, as she noticed the jeering way Mia laughed before. "How was I supposed to know that he was just pretending to hate you all along?"

Mia pointed a finger at Shilo, pretending to threaten her. "Hey. Kid. Don't even think about jinxing this."

Shilo put her hands up as if Mia was about to shoot her. "Okay, okay." She mumbled, sounding surprisingly afraid even though it was pretty much obvious that Mia was joking around.

"Now.. Oh my god.. " Mia muttered, actually thinking about it now, pressing the tips of her fingers to her mouth, her words muffled. "Oh my god.. He kissed me."

Shilo shifted awkwardly next to her. "Soo what are you two going to do now?" Becoming more enthusiastic by the second, she asked, grabbing Mia by the shoulders and forcibly shaking her "Are you guys gonna get married! Am I gonna have siblings!"

Mia waved her hands for the kid to stop. "Hey, hey, wait a second, you're getting ahead of yourself here. Just because he kissed me.. Well.. _twice, _doesn't mean he's going to fall in love with me and we're going to live happily ever after. Listen, kid. The world doesn't work like that. Your dad," She pointed towards Shilo's bedroom door, outside of which, Nathan was most likely lurking, "is still obsessed with your mom," she jerked a thumb towards that creepy almost-holographic image of Marni. "And I don't think either of us will be able to bring him 'round."

That one fact rang true to Shilo and it shut her up rather quickly. In a quiet voice, she replied, "But that's not how it works in tv."

Mia felt so guilty because of the girl's face, how downtrodden she looked. "Don't worry about it, kid. It'll all turn out okay some way or another." She put a hand under her chin and lifted her face to peer at her sympathetically.

Shilo smiled weakly at her, blinking slowly. "Do you really mean that?"

"Hey, I'm mostly sticking here for you now. It I didn't need to keep my job and help you, I'd be long gone. Your father's enough to drive a girl up the wall."

Shilo's smile evaporated. "You don't like my dad?"

Mia looked alarmed, as if she was shocked the girl would even think such ideas. "No, don't get me wrong, I think your dad's a pretty cool guy and all, but, y'know," She shuffled uncomfortably where she sat. "He's just kind of.." She made a sort of wishy-washy hand movement. "Out there, I guess.."

Shilo sat back, legs hanging over the side of her bed. "What do you mean by that?"

The older girl shrugged. "He's just.." She cocked her head to the side. "I can't really think of anything to describe him as." _Nothing_ _she'd understand anyway_, that goddamned thin voice in the back of her mind added.

Mia shook her head, pretending to flick her hair over her shoulders and off her face, to get those words out of her mind.

Shilo looked down at her hands. "Oh. " there was a long pause before she murmured, "…You know, I think maybe you two have a little chance.."

"Whoa hey whoa whoa! You're starting to sound like you're trying to get us together.." Then she stopped, fixing the girl with a cool searching look. "Y-you're not.. A-are you?"

Shilo waved her suspicions away dismissively and scoffed. "Psh, I wouldn't do that, are you kidding? My dad's crazy when it comes to the ladies."

"W-wait, what? You've seen him around other women?" Mia looked confused.

"No." Shilo answered a little bit too quickly.

Mia fixed her with a suspicious look. "Y-you sound like you know from experience.."

Shilo just gave her a devious smirk that made M grin inwardly in glee. "I'm not. Trust me."

That smile alone gave Mia chills, both the good and bad kind. There was a little bit of Nathan in that smile. "Great, kid, you're turning into your old man more and more each day."

Shilo stopped laughing and suddenly went serious. "I-is that a good or bad thing?"

"Pfft, kid." Mia shifted again, putting her arm back around the girl's shoulder. "I have no idea, is it? You tell me, Shi."

Shilo's worried expression broke to show a bright smile. "Yeah, I guess it is. Dad's a good guy. He's a doctor, he helps people/."

Mia laughed and nodded. "_Yeah_, he helps people, you could say that.." But Shilo didn't catch the irony of that statement or the sarcasm with which she spoke.

"Mia, you're so cool." Shilo hugged her and the woman hesitantly put another arm around her, hugging her back.

She pulled away a little too quickly, to hide the fact that she was almost on the verge of tears. She was shaking and she had no idea why the girl affected her like this.

It was like something was wrong and she couldn't handle this.

Se sniffled and blinked away the weepy feeling, clenching her hands into fists in front of her to keep them from shaking. Shilo didn't seem to notice, still hugging her close, eyes shut tight.

"Th-thanks, Shi." She had to fight to keep the tremor out of her voice. What the hell was wrong with her?

Shilo made a soft little groan when Mia tried to move, like she didn't her to leave her embrace. Seemingly lost in the moment, eyes closed still, her voice taking on a dreamy quality, sounding almost child-like. "Don't go, Mom.."

Mia visibly stiffened at those words. Shilo felt it and immediately realized what she had just said. She didn't relinquish her grip but looked up at her, almost horror-stricken. "I-I'm sorry.. I-I…" She buried her face in Mia's shoulder, embarrassed, her words muffled. "I didn't mean to call you that. I just- it was wishful thinking..!"

Mia forced out the words caught in her throat. "No.. No. It's fine.. Really." She stiffly lifted a hand and smoothed down Shilo's hair, swallowing the lump that rose in her throat with some effort. After a moment's silence, she replied in a soft voice. It's all too possible Shilo didn't hear her. "I.. wouldn't mind being your mom.."

Mia, all of a sudden, slid off the bed and stepped out of the room, leaning against the doorway as she spoke. "You stay here, I'm gonna go see what's up with your dad." There was something up with her voice, it sounded like she had a cold or something.

When she left, Shilo glanced around, shifty-eyed-ly, and turned on her tv, flipping to the Pay-Per-View channels. Getting up, she slowly, and carefully shut and locked her door with a devious grin, unaware of what was wrong.

* * *

Nathan (or was it Repo?) was sitting in the kitchen, head in his hands. She stepped softly towards him, trying not to make any noise just in case he was asleep or something, because that's what it looked like.

"You'll never guess what Shilo called me." Mia went to Nathan, arms crossed over her chest, that still doing nothing to quell the shaking her body was doing, the shaking that Nathan didn't seem to notice until he stepped closer.

"Yo-you're shaking. Did something happen? Is Shilo all right?" It wasn't likely he was listening before, when she first walked in, judging by how he reacted.

"No.. She's fine. A little embarrassed but she's okay.." Mia replied, looking away, still clutching at herself, the tremors still plaguing her.

"Then what happened?" He asked, slowly, comprehending that whatever it was, it must have been completely awful to rattle Mia so badly.

"It… she…" She couldn't say it, couldn't force the words out, no matter how hard she tried.

Nathan demanded. "She what? What Happened-!"

Mia spoke up, interrupting him. "Sh-she called me 'mom', Nathan!" Even her voice wavered. "I'm _not_ her mom, Nate. I-I'm not cut out for that." Her voice sounded thick with emotion. "I don't want to replace her.. Real mom."

_This_ was what had her so startled? It _did _seem like it bothered her though, since she looked like she was about to cry.

Not prepared for sudden tears like this-hell, it'd been _years_ since Shilo really cried-Nathan quietly studied her. "Yo-you're not replacing her.." He murmured to her, arms outstretched like he was trying to calm down a wild animal.

She stepped toward him, almost teetered on one foot, and then very nearly fell against him, grabbing his shirt.

Concerned by this sudden out of character moment and-though he was loathe to admit it-by the fact she almost fell, he put a hand on her shoulder, slowly, hesitating, like he didn't want to touch her, or make any contact with her in any way.

Something about this situation made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Something was off, yet he didn't know exactly what. He had a nagging suspicion that Mia was keeping something from him; not that he cared if she lied to him-which is what he kept telling himself.

But this.. Something about it just struck a _wrong_ chord with him.

He was hesitating, he wanted to ask her why exactly she was so rattled by that. But he knew he shouldn't, it wasn't his business. But then again she _was_ staying in his house, sleeping in his bed-No! Not _his_ bed!-And it was _his_ daughter who.. Who had called her _Mom_.

And then it hit him.

_She called her Mom. _

'Oh." That's it. That's all he said. Just a short monosyllabic "oh".

"I-it's okay…" His hand found it's way to her back, stroking her hair like she was a little kid or something.

_Did.. Did that mean that she.. _He started to think; his entire train of thought derailing when she looked up at him. "Nate. You may be her dad.. B-but.." Her lip trembled as she tried to speak. "I-I'll never be her mother.."

_Or __**your **__wife_, that god-awful reedy voice of _hers_ added mentally, her body going tense just at the sound of it, her trembling increasing tenfold when she heard and understood the words it said.

* * *

**AN: ANNNNYYYWAAAAY~ Um, Nate and Mia are getting slightly closer! -insert evil anime villain laugh here- Also, there is a poll on my page. Go vote on it if you want to see some hot steamy action between our repossessing couple! XD Yes, i did just say that.. XD Yes, i know how cheesy it sounded.**

**Cheers!**

**TFFLM**


	13. More Angst! or SQUISHY FACE

**AN: Hiya! I'm back after a massively long hiatus! I was working endlessly without tire on my awesome yet huge Silent Hill/Incredibles/Resident Evil/Full Metal Alchemist/The Killers (as in the band) crossover, fueled only by bloo mountain dew and Les Miserables slash! Anyway, I'm back now, at least temporarily. My comp has a poopy virus and it'll need to be completely wiped clean. Thank the lord I have a flash drive to save everything to. And notebooks. Anyvay, my dearests, I'm back, or at least for now! :D So if I don't post anything for a while, that's why. That or personal problems.. Some of you will know why.. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera or anything else herein. Except for Mia. (and Joey..) :D_

* * *

"And this is what has gotten you so upset?" Nathan asked, slightly confused. "That you aren't a good parent?"

Mia's hands clenched into fists at her sides. "I.. I-I'm not though.. It's not funny. Q-quit laughing, you asshole!" She snapped up at him and then covered her mouth with her fists. "I.. Oh god, I'm sorry, Nate, I just.." She looked up at him and then away, to the floor, that so shiny, so fucking _chrome_ floor, that was just. _Too._ Clean. She could see her own reflection, her dark wavy hair frizzing out like a dome, her chocolate brown eyes almost sunken in, stark against her paler-than-usual (but still so very dark) cheeks. "I-I.. Just.. I can't.." She collapsed to her knees, pressing her hands to her face.

She choked back a sob. "Nate, I.. It was my fault…" She paused, taking in a deep and shuddery breath. "If Shi's sick, and if she.. If her organs fail.. She won't be able to get a match."

Nathan just looked at her, just staring, taking in her anguished state and the words she said echoed in his mind.

"Just like Joey.."

It took him a moment to come back to reality. "W-wait, what was your fault? …Joey? Who is Joey?"

"J-Joey was my…" She paused, looking away, like it hurt her to remember. "I knew somebody named Joey. He died." She looked back up at him, looking a little bit out of it, in a reverie, her eyes almost cloudy with some sort of faraway emotion. "I-I think."

"…You think?" He crouched next to her, looking into her face questioningly, both worried and a bit confused.

She reached out to him, sitting up a little more, her eyes becoming more clear by the moment. "I remember."

He went stock-still, completely silent. There was an air about her that suggested she was searching for the thought that would complete the sentence.

"I remember, Joey was-I think-It was his sixth birthday-And.." She stopped, her lips curving into a faint sad smile. "Funny how I don't remember anything else about him. But the details in this-Could I really call it a memory?- the.. The images are just so vivid."

She went on, looking down and away from him. "I know it was his sixth birthday, now that I think about it. Because I.. I made the cake special for him." Her voice went to a whisper at this point. "You see, he.. He had allergies o-or something and couldn't eat certain foods." She stopped again like she couldn't understand why she remembered it.

"But.." She breathed, glancing back up at him, sharply, as if startled. "That's.. funny.. It's the only real memory I have of him.. I don't really remember o-or know who he is though.."

She careened forward, crashing against him, her cheek against his shoulder. "But.. But I know what happened to him was my fault." Her fingers dug into his back. "I couldn't help him."

He put a hand slowly on her back, right below the nape of her neck, between her shoulder blades. "And you think something is going to happen to Shilo too?" He started to rub the back of her neck with his thumb unconsciously. She didn't notice-Or if she did, she didn't do anything to stop him; she leaned into his touch.

"I will make sure nothing happens to her, you need to trust me on that." He whispered, not really noticing her put her arms around him.

"I'm not going to let anything happen." She muttered, repeating him, sounding determined and oddly different, like she underwent a sudden metamorphosis.

She looked into his face, mouth set in a line, her normally dark eyes now a rust color that reminded Nathan horribly of dried blood on concrete as her eyes flickered back and forth lividly, searching his face, almost as if she was looking for a reaction to this unexpected change.

"M-Mia! Your eyes..!" he stared at her, jaw dropped, mouth gaping.

The corner of her mouth turned up in a grim half smile. "What about 'em, Nate?"

"Th-they're.."

She cocked her head to the side as she listened to him, her reddish eyes studying him. She looked almost inhuman as she did that. There was something animal in her movement; something feline and primal.

Then Mia leaned in, her lips curved in what could only be called a snarl and crooned, "Do I.. look different to you, Nate?"

She turned his face closer to hers, holding his chin with her fingertips, her nails digging into his flesh. Her voice was quiet and very noticeably dissimilar to Mia's, more smooth but at the same time, almost contradictorily harsher on the ears.

He reached out a hand, dumbstruck, touching her face. She leaned into his touch, just like a cat would, her eyes half closed almost blissfully, a fierce smile across her face as she relished the contact.

"Funny you didn't recognize me as soon as you saw me.. Or did you forget all about me when you met _Mia_?"

He gasped and pulled his hand back, shocked. "Wh-what do you mean? Mia.. Are you alright?"

She grabbed his shoulders tightly and squeezed, her teeth bared, right in his face. "Mia isn't here right now.." She hissed, jutting her chin out maliciously. "Can I take a message?"

"Mia!" He demanded, staring at her, eyes narrowed.

She sighed, very obviously not like herself. "I told you, _I_'m not Mia!"

Nathan still seemed to be kind of lost, but he was understanding her. "You're not.. Mia.."

The girl (it was M) grinned, the same grin as when she wanted him to call her M, and it sent shivers down his spine. "Good boy, _now_ he got it."

"..If you're not Mia, then who the hell are you?" He wondered aloud, his eyes narrowed, searching her features for some clue to her identity now. All that loomed back at him were the familiar sharp features of Mia, those same features he, though he would never admit it, had come to see swarming behind his eyelids whenever he closed his eyes.

But now there was only one noticeable difference; those damned blood-colored eyes.

"Don't you recognize me, Natey?" She asked, childishly, gazing up into his face, a wicked grin plastered from corner to corner on her lips, her fingertips dancing across the back of his head, toying with his hair.

He was silent for a moment, thinking to himself, practically glaring at her with ferocious intensity as he thought to himself. _How the hell could she be two different people? O-or was M like.._

As if on cue, the rough voice of the Repo Man grated out of his subconscious. "**The girl has spunk, you gotta admit.**"

_Speak of the devil. _He muttered inwardly, taking her thin wrist in his hand and pulling her away, or at least, trying to.

She laughed coldly, more of a bark than a giggle, or, actually, it would be more fitting to call it a catty yowl. "You don't get it, do you?"

Her sharp fingernails raked down the back of his neck. He winced but his gaze didn't waver.

"I am M." She squeezed his ear, punctuating each word with a tug.

"**Soo, M **_**and**_** Mia? Jeez, old man, you seem to get all the girls.**" Repo elbowed him in playful jest. "**Maybe they have a thing for psycho old doctors with grief issues.**"

_Shut up,_ Nathan thought**, **trying in vain to get that irritating voice out of his head. _Shut your mouth!_

"**Uh-uh-uh, not so fast there, doc. This chick's '**_**special**_**'**" He sounded positively vibrating with glee. "**Just like us..!**"

Bringing him right back to reality, away from the inner struggle he was having with his alter ego, emphasis on _ego_, Mia-Or was it M now?- managed to pull him closer, her eyes fixed on his glazed ones. "Nate, did you go catatonic on me?"

She was squeezing his face roughly, her nails digging into his (well, to be honest, rather squishy) cheeks.

"Let go of my face." He managed to say through his smooshed-together lips, sounding _very_ unamused.

She pressed her lips to his smooshed-up ones. "As you wish, doc."

He jerked up out of her grip. She was smiling at him in a creepy way, her hand lingering on his chin.

'Hm, are you shy, Nate?" She started to trace his jaw line with a sharp nail. "Because Mia is. I know so many things about Mia that would shock you." She drew her hand back, tapping him on the lips with a fingertip. "Of course, she won't tell you herself." She looked away almost wistfully. "And she doesn't want me to tell you either, which is no fun."

She fell silent and the wistful look was gone in a matter of seconds. M smirked up at him. The smirk faltered for just a split-second and she slumped forward onto his shoulder, her eyes rolling back into her head.

She didn't get up or even pull away, so he shook her. She didn't respond. He started to panic, though he really didn't question why. "Mia! M-Mia!"

She was still down for the count. He steadied his now shaking hands-no idea why they were shaking- and took her pulse. He heaved a sigh of relief as he felt her strong pulse.

It seemed M had slipped unconscious right out of nowhere.

She was totally out cold, vulnerable in Nathan's arms.

* * *

**AN: Bwahahahahaha! Aha.. Anyway, It's like 1 am here as I upload this, and my comp keeps freaking out and my back is killing me.. So yeah. **

**M comes out to play! :D**

**REVIEWERS GET BLOO MOUNTAIN DEW!**

**Cheers!**

**TFFLM**


	14. Is it Love? or MARNI

**AN: I'mma sorry for the super mega ultra (chicken) short chapter coming up but I really don't have much written and I gotta wipe my comp clean soon. I love you all, and Here's some long-overdue exposition and character descriptions! :D**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything within this story except for Mia/M! Everyone else belongs to the dudes at Twisted Pictures!_

* * *

Now as he looked at her prone, unconscious form, lying peacefully on the couch-he had moved her from the cold linoleum floor- he could tell how she passed for 17 so easily. Her more petite form-which was much stronger than it looked- made her look more like a child. Something about that made Nathan desperately want to protect her and keep her from harm.

He didn't understand how this innocent looking girl could even want to try to become the kind of killing machine _he_ was forced to be…

To stop his all of a sudden shaking hands, he clenched one into a fist and put the other gently against Mia's temple, brushing some of her hair off of her face, as if to see her features better.

Nathan was pleasantly surprised by the texture of her hair. It had appeared to be so very frizzy and he expected it to feel more like the steel wool which it greatly resembled, but when he touched it, it was silky and soft, and not at all like how he thought it would feel (_not that he was thinking about her hair in that way or anything_, he told himself, trying hard to fight the feeling rising in him as he softly stroked her hair.)

He found himself touching her hair the same way he used to with Shilo, whenever the girl was scared or sad or anything else. But this time he was the almost upset one this wasn't Shilo. No, this definitely _wasn't _Shilo.

Mia was far too different from Shilo, completely and totally different. Where Shilo had pale skin that had never seen the sun, especially not here, Mia had been completely opposite, totally contrary to the girl. Mia was darker-skinned. She wasn't tan but she still seemed to have that sun kissed glow that was so very rare to see on anyone anymore, at all these days. Even now, as she just lay there, completely and totally unconscious, down for the count, she appeared to glow.

Even her features were nothing like Shilo's, so very much unlike his little girl's. Her nose, for instance, was longer than Shilo's, and it was crooked like she had broken it before and it healed weirdly. That surprised him; Mia had at least one broken bone, while Shilo didn't have any, and he made sure of that.

His fingertips brushed against her cheek as he studied her face more intently-Mia had made a soft noise and her eyelids fluttered but her eyes stayed closed-searching for anything like Shilo's in her features, anywhere at all in her face. He didn't know at all why he was doing it; it wasn't as if they were related or anything. This wasn't Marni…

Then it hit him.

_She looked just like a darker Marni. _

The hair, her eyes, even the smoothness of her skin. It all brought him back to a happier time. It all reminded him of Marni.

A shocking and sickening thought arose. _Was that the only reason he was letting her stay, subconsciously bringing Marni back? N-No, that was absurd. It couldn't be!_

"**If that's not the reason why, then what is it?**"

"I don't know.." He muttered in reply to that damned inner voice. It was asking him questions he didn't want to answer, and he didn't even know if he could answer them.

"**You like her, don't you? You think she's **_**interesting**_**? But why the hell would she be interested in an old man like you?**" That idiotic inner voice changed to something different, something much darker, something that grated on his ears. "**She's just playing us, bucko!" **

But it didn't make sense. If she was just doing it to mess with him, then why didn't she seem like it? And why would M, because that's who it was that was in control of Mia's body, make up some story about Mia keeping secrets she'd love to tell him? Why did both M and Mia seem so sincere when they said it? Some tiny hope in him leaped at that thought. Maybe she loved him..

* * *

**AN: BWAAAH. Um, um, I don't even know, it's short and kinda meh. But I tried, and the mental image of the Master dancing won't get out of my head. Also it seems the vast majority want me to put some smut into repo girl, but there's like one person out there who doesn't, so yeah, tell me what you want me to do in the reviews so I know the exact amount of my readers who want me to add smut and the exact amount who don't want me to add smut, okay?**

**Also I really have no idea why but for some bizarre reason, Repo's voice has turned into Clarence from Penumbra's voice.. And I really have no clue why.. **

**Anyway, my dearest readers, please review with your opinions.**

**I promise that all reviewers get a special secret prize involving the Largo fratelli, so yeah. :D**

**Cheers! **

**TFFLM**


	15. Damn it, Shilo! or KISSY FACE

**AN: Well, I just sat down and had the vaguest notion of an idea for today's update so yeah. :D I can't stop sneezing, bwaaaaahhhhh! D:**

**A-anyway, I got into a new fandom! Team Fortress 2. It'll probably be a long time until I can truly play it because my comp is slooow and would lag epically. So as soon as I manage to scrape together forty dollars for the Valve boxed set at the Game Stop in the mall near my house, I'll be able to play it. So yeah. Also two fanfics for that fandom are in the works. A serious one and a painfully horrible marysue fic. (-is a RED!medic fangirl btw-) **

**Also, I've been working on at least a few Left4Dead fanfics, and one has a plot, while the others are just drabbles I randomly got the ideas for..**

**I should get back to the fanfic now, shouldn't I? I dunno, should I? Also another thing, would you guys be interested if I were to do a blog? Idk, though, so yeah. It's not like any of you guys really read this, do you? I know of like one of you guys who reads the author's notes because he/she actually commented on whether or not they wanted smut in the fic. (Engelhaft Albtraum was their username.) I also thank them for sticking with this story and being entertained and emotionally invested in the storyline! Also Elizabeth Roses, thanks for following, Actually, let's just thank everybody who wrote a review. Yeah, also soon, because only like one person commented on the smutty bits that I want to add, and that was in favor, I'm going to add the smutty bits soon. The smutty bit was actually a roleplay between bloodydarkwolf and I. She's totally the Faith to my Buffy, and we're totally married despite the fact that she so isn't my Matsuda. XD So yeah.**

**ANNNNYYYWAAAAY, back to the story, and here's hoping my comp doesn't freak out whilst I'm writing this!**

* * *

"M-Mia!"

Her eyelids fluttered once and then her eyes opened wide. She jolted upright as she realized he was no longer in the kitchen. "W-what happened?"

"You passed out." Nathan quickly hid the concern in his voice, masking it with clinical detachment, and the hand touching her cheek withdrew back coldly.

"I did?" Mia sat up further, discovering, to her embarrassment, (and a tiny bit of delight) _her arms were around his neck._ She pulled away suddenly, jerking her hands back and falling away from him. "I… I don't remember.."

"You don't remember anything that happened?" Nathan asked, not really believing her.

"Why..? Did something big or important happen?" She narrowed her eyes at him, almost suspiciously.

"No, nothing happened at all." He didn't even give her a hint as to what she told him in case she was lying, or.. Or something. "But are you sure you're alright?" He eyed her warily.

She got to her feet, wobbling slightly. Nathan followed suit, grabbing the closest part of her when she almost fell. When he stood up, occupying too close of a space with her, his hands went to her waist and lower back. Her smaller hands automatically went over his as she looked down at his grip, steadying herself.

Mia slowly looked back up at him, a look on her face suggesting she was alarmed or even scared of something. And then something clicked between them, like a spark of electricity running through where they touched.

He loomed over her, obviously at least a good foot taller than the girl. His face was near hers, his green eyes peering into her face, locked onto her features.

Slowly, as if underwater, her hands slid up his arms, stopping at his -stronger than they looked- biceps. He was strong and wiry, and she found herself tracing light circles with her fingertips. She had to fight herself to stop it and blushed hard when Nathan met her gaze.

"I'm sure you'll make a great mother someday." Nathan wanted to say but he couldn't get the words out. His breath had gotten stuck in his throat and his mouth had gone dry. All he could manage was a croak of "Mia.."

Her eyes flickered down for a moment and then back up, lingering on his lips for a moment. _Seems too fucking cliché_, M hissed in the back of her mind.

"Nate, I.." She exhaled, leaning toward him slowly, her head tilting slightly to the side.

He leaned in as well, slowly, one of his hands coming up to her cheek, tilting her face toward him. Their faces grew closer as she closed her eyes.

Nathan's lips barely brushed against hers when they heard a loud bang and what sounded like someone running down the stairs, and jumping from the last few steps.

_Looks like someone forgot to lock her door_, M whispered in Mia's mind's eye.

They pulled apart hastily, though Nate's hands lingered about her waist until Shilo came into view, and with that he pulled his hands back quickly as if he had been burned.

"Hi guys!" The girl beamed at them both. Then when she saw the sheepish looks on their faces, she grew quizzical, raising an eyebrow. "Did I interrupt something?"

Nathan cleared his throat, very uncomfortable. Mia shifted away from Nathan and smiled at the child. "N-no, nothing at all.."

Shilo could tell Mia's smile was too fake. "_Riiight_. Um, Anyway, I… just wanted to see if you were okay.."

"I-I'm fine…now." She glanced at Nathan out of the corner of her eye.

"Well.. Er.." He refused to meet either of their gazes. "If you're alright, then I.." he let his voice trail off.

"I'll just…" She started, looking over past Nathan. "I-I'll just go.." She finished lamely, stepping past him as if she didn't want to touch him.

Shilo looked to her father with a tiny smile. She didn't say anything but she could tell something was up. Nathan didn't notice, he was too wrapped up in his own problems, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

* * *

**AN: Bwahaha. I've been listening to what I like to refer to as my EverymanHybrid play list on youtube. XD Um, yeah, remember I promised I'd put the newest chapter up? :D Yeah, here it is. ;D Oh Coheed and Cambria, you inspire me to write angst and smut! Yay! **

**Um, review please? XD**

**REVIEWERS GET A KISS FROM THEIR FAVORITE CAST MEMBER OF THIS STORY!**

**TFFLM OUT~**


End file.
